


【POT/TF】比較愛

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 約定，五年前的約定，究竟是為了什麼。在當下的心情還能記得多少？過去那些痛到不能呼吸的事能說忘就忘嗎？還是說一牽起手就要有本事決不能放掉？每個人都有故事，本來就誰也不會和誰有交集。會在一起只會有一個原因：比較愛。一個關於二號男主角終於抱得真愛的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

序章

長廊上，一到第三節下課時間，總會有個清瘦的少年目光溫和地盯著三年二班的教室裡面，當然他注視著是一個身影。但少年長得俊美，五官精致溫和，為人溫和有禮，三年二班的同學看到他還會笑一下。  
“周助，要是真的這麼喜歡，就直接說了。不要老站在我們教室門口吹風。”一個清冷的聲音從長廊上另一頭傳過來。說話的人跟剛才的聲音一樣清冷，英挺帥氣的五官並沒有太多的表情。  
“手塚君，是你啊！”不二周助回過神來笑著應道。俊美無雙的容顏乍看下只有風清雲淡的笑容，卻極少有人知道這人背後的故事。  
“五年了。”手塚國光冷聲道，既不像回應不二的話，卻更不像自言自語。五年來，眼前這人一直都是以這樣的目光追隨教室裡那瀟灑狂妄、風采萬丈的身影，跡部景吾。但說歸說，手塚打量不二，他身形清瘦到好像連風都禁不起，光是看的就令人夠心疼的，明明就不矮。  
“啊，是吶，已經五年了對吧？我怎麼從前都沒注意到呢？”不二自嘲的笑了笑，道。自己從十三歲起就喜歡上跡部了，聽著跡部念微谷貴族高校，他也就仗著優異的成績順利報到。想不到站在教室外注視那一樣的身影已經五年了。也正因為當初進來微谷高級中學時就是靠獎學金，所以自然和跡部、手塚等人不同班，饒是如此，他還是霸佔全校第一名。  
“今年就要畢業了。你還不打算告訴跡部君嗎？”手塚就事論事地說道。明明就已經喜歡到無法呼吸，光是看到對方就不能自己，但表面卻只能維持一副清風淡雲的樣子，這樣能騙誰啊？只是現在不說，將來畢業後就一拍兩散，說不定就永遠見不到面了。  
“手塚君……認為景吾會接受我嗎？”不二怔怔地道，一旦說出來，就要承擔失敗的風險。如果不說，至少還能遠遠的看著對方，這樣就足夠了，真的真的夠了。只是很難得手塚會這樣建議。  
“不試試看怎麼知道？”手塚淡道，連試都沒試怎麼會知道呢？天才的情商看來不高嘛！  
“想不到你會這麼建議我呢！”不二笑嘆道。  
“容我提醒你，別忘記我們的約定。”手塚正色道，虎珀色的雙眼平靜如水，卻深邃得讓人無法看清。  
不二一怔，隨即失笑道：“嗯，我不會忘記的。”五年前與手塚之間的約定，他怎麼可能會忘記呢？不二又突然想到什麼，問道：“那就今天吧，我該怎麼跟他說？”說到告白，良晨美景是必要的。好在微谷高校不缺美景，那一片櫻花樹林在三、四月時更是美不勝收。  
“我自有辦法讓他跟你會面。你只要放學後在璃瑛閣等他就行了。”手塚正色道。不二也應該算是乾脆的了，自己點了兩句就成了，果然是聰明人。  
“好。”不二點頭應道，笑了笑，又道：“麻煩手塚君了。那今天還要一起回家嗎？”  
手塚搖頭，淡道：“不了，我還有事。看你要讓黑井送你回去還是自己走路回家。對了，今天不管有沒有成功，希望你會履行我們的約定。鐘快響了，去上課吧！”說罷，他轉身進了教室，並沒見到不二發楞的神情。  
手塚的一番話，在不二心底蕩漾出一圈圈的漣漪。

到底是……什麼約定呢？  
故事就是那樣開始的。

＊＊＊

或許美景是有了，但天公卻不怎麼做美，竟然下起雨來。櫻花瓣也不是被風吹落，而是被雨水打落！雨下得還不小，人家說春天後母心，果然天氣說變就變。  
璃瑛閣裡跡部瞇著眼盯著雨中那清瘦的身影漸漸消失，直到完全看不到人了。他想到不二剛才離開前的身影，雖然說跡部不是第一次拒絕別人，但不二的反應卻令他印象深刻。沒有任性胡鬧地說：“你為什麼不喜歡我？”也沒有灑狗血哭得一踏糊塗說：“你不接受我就死給你看！”相反地，不二表現得很冷靜，除了臉色煞白之外，他只是靜靜地說了：“是嗎？”然後道個歉說自己耽誤跡部的時間，就這樣。跡部微微皺眉，冷聲道：“國光，你要給本大爺躲到什麼時候？”他的臉上並沒有太多的表情。  
離璃瑛閣最近的櫻花樹後走出一個修長的身影，那人還打著傘。照理說雨打在傘上總該有些聲音，但那時的不二和跡部竟然都沒發現……可見雨下得多大！只聽那人道：“跟我料到的一樣。”跡部的聲音已經夠冷了，手塚的聲音更冷。  
“哼！你早就知道了吧？為什麼還要他做這種事？”跡部不滿地說道，他與手塚相識超過十五年，幾乎是會講話會走路就認識了。  
“你還是來了。就算我不告訴你附帶條件，你還是會來吧？”手塚挑眉問道。他以為，跡部根本不會來，所以才開出那樣的條件，但跡部依舊來了。  
“我當然會來！周助的心意本大爺早知一二。”跡部不悅地道。  
“那你……為什麼拒絕他？”手塚正色問道，聲音清冷得透骨。明明看的出來雙方都有意思，但一方說出來了結果卻竟然是這樣！  
“喂，你不要以為本大爺不知道！”跡部皺眉道，灰色的雙眸閃過危險的光芒，又道：“你明明就很喜歡周助，是你在逃避！”嗯，很顯然，只要不二和自己在一起了，那手塚就有足夠的理由說服自己去放棄。  
換手塚虎珀色的雙眸併出危險的光芒，他道：“景吾，你打算怎麼做？”他並不否認跡部的話，在說服不二表明心意時，自己的確是這麼想的。  
“哼，手塚國光，你不用逼我，本大爺知道你在等這句話……你跟我之間有誰夠資格留住他，就各憑本事……對吧？”跡部不悅地道，果然見到手塚點點頭，他又道：“那本大爺現在說了！”不靠努力和實力得來的東西，對兩人而言根本沒意義，其中也包括了……喜歡的人！  
手塚少見地笑了，淡道：“你是想給我公平競爭的機會嗎，景吾？”  
“不錯！這是本大爺給你的恩賜！”跡部狂妄地道，既然他知道不二喜歡自己，所以他自信一旦競爭起來比手塚更有優勢。雖說兩人是十多年的朋友，但也是最好的競爭對手。  
兩人沉默了好久，除了雨聲外，璃瑛閣竟沒半點聲音。就只是這樣地對視著，面無表情地看著對方，久到時間好像靜止了一樣。  
“好，你的恩賜我收下了。”手塚竟然是淡笑著說道。雨也停了，陽光從雲中透出來，天氣又像早上這麼好，有點令人不敢相信。他又道：“景吾，只是這次……一定要遵守我們的老規則，一旦誰得到周助，就要有本事別放手！”  
跡部笑了笑，道：“一言為定！”  
說罷，兩人還是像以前一樣，拳頭輕輕地一碰對方結實的肩膀。  
之後跡部便離開璃瑛閣了。  
手塚卻若有所思地看著老朋友的身影，暗道：“景吾，你想太美了，並沒有所謂的公平競爭。從你拒絕周助那一刻起，就不是了。別怪我，我已經給你機會，但你錯失了。最後得到周助的……會是我！”該做的都做了，這場競爭他沒有遺憾！既然已經打定主意要牽對方的手，那一旦牽到了，就不會放手的。

絕對絕對……不會放手。


	2. Chapter 2

章一

手塚等跡部消失後，再也藏不住那焦慮的心了，他馬上打給黑井請他派車來接自己。真是的，依照經驗法則，不二一旦淋雨就會感冒發燒，這是手塚看著過去十三年來的結論。再加上今天又發生這樣的事，不二雖然當時看上去沒什麼，但現在狀況肯定不樂觀！所以一進手塚家，手塚連製服都沒換，直接來到不二的房間。  
不二的房間比起手塚家的客房稍大，裡面床、衣櫃、書桌電腦並不缺，但手塚的房間明顯高級多了。從房間可以看出不二要求完美的性格，環境一塵不染，打理井井有條，雜物和娛樂品極少甚至沒有。  
手塚一低眉，見到不二抱著肚子蜷縮在床上，眉頭緊蹙。嗯……不二會胃痛，一定又是正餐沒吃！桌上有空的藥罐，看來是藥剛好沒了，這樣說來不二胃痛已經有一段時間。手塚摸著不二發燙的額頭，那溫度根本是火在燒！不二狀況真不好。  
“周助，你聽的到我嗎？”手塚柔聲說道，他有點後悔挑今天讓不二告白，早上天氣還好好的，誰知道下午突然下大雨。  
不二點點頭，虛道：“我聽到了。唔…疼。”又一陣胃痛，讓他又抓緊身上甚至還沒乾的製服襯衫，指節用力得都泛白了。  
“胃痛？你沒吃中飯？”手塚皺眉道，有些心疼。  
不二坦然道：“嗯，沒胃口就不吃了。”只是手塚並不知道不二平常為了省錢，在學校幾乎不吃中飯的，胃痛幾乎天天來，飲食一不正常就會胃痛。也是，微谷高校的餐廳很貴，像他這種靠獎學金進去本來就不富裕，他除了念書還要打工，還好今天沒班。  
手塚怒極，但不二房間沒有按鈴，更別說會有女僕過來。他嘆道：“你等我，我去找醫生過來。”他瞥了不二溼淋淋的頭髮，和黏在他身上的薄襯衫，嘆道：“你能自己換衣服嗎？”  
不二搖搖頭，清瘦的身子不斷顫抖。初春的天氣不算冷，但穿著溼衣服就難說了。  
手塚嗯了一聲，從不二整齊到不可思議的衣櫃拿出一套居家服，道：“我協助你換上。”  
手塚說完不二也不掙扎，雖然身上完全沒力氣，但卻極配合手塚幫自己換衣服，所以手塚在換的過程中很順利，不過他也發現……不二真的好瘦！稍微幫不二梳理後，他快步離開。

手塚很快就找來黑井問話，他清冷地問道：“周助是怎麼回來的？”淋得一身溼又發高燒，怎麼會沒人看見？清冷的語氣是怒氣爆發的邊緣。  
黑田替手塚家服務這麼久了，這種危險氣息自然聞得出來！他應道：“回國光少爺，周助少爺自己走回來的。不過回房間的路上沒碰到任何人，是剛看櫻田傳來的影像。我馬上替周助少爺請醫生過來。”說完，他不等手塚開罵，先逃再說。  
手塚挑眉，黑井這傢伙溜得倒快！  
或許能解釋不二為什麼住在手塚家卻得不太到照顧。不二從五歲就繼住在手塚家了。原因無它，不二出生教養院，後來被手塚家領走。手塚家當初會領走不二純粹只是因為算命的說手塚家在國光六歲的時候會遇到劫難，要破解的話就得領養一個孩子到他十八歲。手塚家上下、甚至包括不二自己都知道這層原因。雖然說手塚家十分富裕家業遍及世界，但對不二的照顧卻只有到他十八歲，眼看這天就要到了，所以基本上手塚家的家僕對不二的事不怎麼觀照，拖的一天是一天。但手塚國光卻對不二很上心。不二從十五歲起就開始打工，又要兼顧學業。高中本來課業壓力就大，不二一升上高中就瘦了很多，也抽高很多。好在手塚國晴對不二的教育很重視，讓他從五歲就學鋼琴，到十七歲還沒停，沒意外的話不二高中畢業後就能進世界頂尖音樂學院。

手塚再回到不二的房間後身邊還多帶了家庭醫生赫爾頓醫師，而不二已經昏睡過去了。  
“周助怎麼樣？”手塚皺眉問道，他憂心地看著赫爾頓醫師拿著聽診器在不二瘦弱骨感的胸膛上移動。  
赫爾頓醫師放下聽診器，搖頭嘆道：“感冒相當嚴重，可能會引發肺炎，特別是這兩天。我開個藥，順便幫周助少爺多開胃藥吧。”已經不是第一次應手塚要求替不二看病，不二的身體並沒想像中好，大概是小時候那一次重感冒後沒認真調養。好在身為青少年，還有揮霍的本錢。他頓了一頓，又道：“國光少爺，趁著周助少爺臥病在床時，讓他休息、吃好一點吧，您也知道周助少爺實在是太瘦了。”  
手塚點點頭，淡道：“我會照你說的，謝謝你來這一趟。出診費黑井送你回去時，會拿給你。”這就是他會請赫爾頓醫師來的原因，他不會因不二特殊身分的關係而不認真出診，赫爾頓天生悲天憫人的性格讓他對任何病患一視同仁，加上醫術好。  
“國光少爺，您也要保重。然後……。”赫爾頓醫師頓了一頓，後來還是決定說出來，他又道：“我已經不是第一次提醒周助少爺了，要知道胃痛最好的解決辦法不是吃藥，是吃飯。”就說這麼多吧，手塚這麼聰明怎麼會聽不出來？  
“我明白。辛苦你了，赫爾頓醫師。”手塚淡道。他讓女僕送走赫爾頓醫師後，便留在不二房間照顧他。不二剛才打過針了，溫度總算降下來，呼吸也較為平穩。但……大概藥有嗜睡的成分，不二睡得很熟。長長濃密的睫毛、纖細精緻的五官、白皙的膚色、淺褐色的頭髮，不二真的不是普通的漂亮，睡夢中他眉頭微蹙，不曉得夢到什麼。手塚微微一嘆，這傢伙到底要撐到什麼時候，才會坦白的告訴自己：“國光，我累了。”一直強撐著這樣好嗎？

直到吃晚飯時，手塚把不二搖醒，輕聲道：“周助，起來吃晚飯好嗎？”他輕拍不二的肩膀。  
不二沒醒，還在睡。  
手塚一嘆，剛才讓人送飯進來，不二卻沒醒來。這樣好嗎？雖然讓他休息很重要，但赫爾頓醫生不是說了，正常的進食也很重要？印象中不二的胃不太好，飲食一不正常或吃辛辣的食物就會胃痛。但不二本人沒有要醒來的意思。  
其實手塚並不知道，不二也不是在裝睡，而是真的累壞了。只想好好地、好好地睡一覺。要是他知道手塚在擔心且就在床邊，就算沒胃口，他還是會勉強自己吃完的。但他真的不知道啊！

隔天一早，不二醒來就看到……他一楞，隨即笑道：“早啊，國光。”這人怎麼一早就在自己房間呢？而且連餐車都推進來了。當然他並不知道昨天下午在自己昏睡的時候，手塚請醫生幫他看病。如果他知道，那就不會有這種疑問了。  
“吃早飯吧，你兩餐沒吃，再不進食胃會受不了的。”手塚一副就是論事的樣子說道，在不二冰冷的手塞進一碗溫熱的粥。  
不二微微一笑，低頭吃了起來。手塚他自己早餐也吃的相當清淡，但營養絕對夠，兩人都專心地吃飯，幾乎沒什麼交談。直到不二先放下碗筷。  
“身體好一些了嗎？”手塚正色問道，他也吃完了。隨手收過不二的碗，與自己的碗整齊地疊在一起，然後放回餐車上。  
不二點點頭，應道：“睡一長覺好很多了。我今天能去上學。”話是這麼說，但頭暈暈的，可是今天有很多事要做啊！先去學校等等順道去藥局買個成藥吃吧，還要補充胃藥才對。  
手塚皺眉，神色清冷地把赫爾頓醫師昨天開的藥塞到不二手裡，冷聲道：“這個禮拜你不用去上課。我幫你請假了！順便，吃藥吧。”身體虛弱成這樣還想去上學，不二到底要不要命？  
不二一怔，又看著手塚硬塞來的溫水，在手塚的逼視下，他只好乖乖吃藥。他看著手塚道：“國光，那你呢，不用上課嗎？”  
手塚挑眉道：“我也病假。”基本上像手塚、跡部等這種富可敵國等級的豪門，就算不請假懶的去上學，校方也拿他們沒折。手塚現在就是這樣，當然他的成績也無可挑剔。  
不二嗯了一聲，沒再說話，只是面無表情地望向窗外。昨天只是在逞強，為了那雲淡風清的笑容，說穿了，那是面具的一種吧？只是不想在喜歡的人面前表現出自己脆弱的一面，只好笑著說他不在意。他嘆道：“我想結果就不用說了吧？”他不知道手塚其實早就看到了，不過他猜以手塚對他的瞭解應該也能略知一二。  
果然不二是對的，只聽手塚避重就輕地道：“如果你想趁勢好好休息也是可以的。”  
“不可能，每天都有好多事要做。我怎麼可以休息？”不二瞠眼道。  
“你的事情我會安排。你只要專心地上鋼琴課就好了。”手塚以一種不容拒絕的高姿態說道。  
“吶……原來還可以彈鋼琴。那這樣就足夠了。其它的你安排吧！”不二一聽還能彈鋼琴，忍不住笑著說道。如果連彈琴的資格都被剝奪，那就真的沒有什麼好留念的了。  
手塚淡道：“周助，很抱歉我都知道了。還讓你做那樣的事。你……怨我嗎？”他定定地迎上不二湛藍的雙眸。早在他請求不二告白以前就知道會是這樣的結果。某方面而言，自己真的是自私得可怕。  
不二喃喃地道：“怨你嗎，或許有吧。但怨你有什麼用呢，有什麼……用呢？”答案是一點用都沒有，事實上，他也需要一個人給自己一個耳光，打醒自己去看清這世界。  
手塚聽到不二的話，垂著頭低聲道：“我真的很抱歉。”果然是不二，又是這樣的答案。像在說服自己，而不是埋怨。  
“吶，國光……我想再睡一下，真不好意思喔。”不二笑嘆著說道。雖然已經睡了很久，但還是很想睡。吃過藥後，那嗜睡的感覺更強烈。  
手塚聽到這種變相的逐客令，只得點頭應道：“你休息吧，晚一點我會再來看你。”現在唯一能做的，就是給不二一點時間平復，然後要看好他病情不能再嚴重了。手塚永遠忘不了第一次見到不二的情況。  
不二看著手塚離開，他輕輕地關上門。對跡部的感情，不是沒有努力過，結局竟然是這樣，怎麼可能會不難過呢？再也忍不住，他……哭了。沒有放聲大哭，也沒有啜泣聲，只是眼淚靜靜地從眼眶溢出，順著臉頰緩緩落下。他以為，天真地以為，只要睡一覺就可以了，就可以忘記那些事。但有些人有些事，你以為自己忘記了，但心還記得，眼淚也記得。這一哭，不二竟然又發燒了，這次還伴隨著咳嗽。

＊＊＊

手塚找來黑井，問道：“你至少有周助他平常作息的資料吧？拿來給我。”他突然想起不二每天都有很多事要做，打工是其中一項。只不過手塚從來不知道不二在哪裡打工。每天上完課他都會和不二一起回來，並且和他一起吃晚飯。之後的事手塚就不清楚了。  
黑井點點頭，拿出一份資料恭敬地遞給手塚，應道：“回國光少爺，這是我們查到的資料，請您過目。”  
手塚接過，皺著眉專心讀著。嗯……這真的是人在過的生活嗎？明明住在手塚家，還要打這麼多零工，說出去不被跡部笑死才怪！再說了，不二一天至少練琴五小時，扣掉學校生活八小時，再工作……他到底是怎麼有辦法顧及到學校課業？還是他根本沒睡覺？手塚正色道：“資料我收下了。黑井，虧你是手塚家大管事，拜託你對周助的事上心一點。”  
“是，少爺。”黑井連忙應道。不是他不上心，只是那人總笑著雲淡風清說自己不用麻煩，久了大家就真的以為不用了。手塚國光的一番話讓他思量很久很久。


	3. Chapter 3

章二

手塚一下課後，便來到一間高級餐廳。照著不二的時間安排，今天晚上七點到十點要在這間菲希特餐廳打工。手塚今天自然是來幫不二代班的。畢竟不二又燒到三十九度，別說打工了，連走下床都極困難！  
“先生，您幾位？”一位侍者見到手塚，連忙趕過來招呼。手塚身上散發的那種貴族氣質實在很難教人不注意！  
手塚開門見山地道：“我要見你們經理。”  
男侍者一怔，不會吧，還沒替他服務就要跟經理抗議，這會不會太誇張？他陪笑道：“客人有什麼問題不妨跟我說，我很樂意為您服務。”  
手塚面無表情地道：“我說要見你們經理。去請他過來，我有話問他。”  
男侍者被手塚一瞪，只得灰溜溜地跑去後場找來經理。天啊，這顧客好可怕！

一分鐘過後，只見一個中年男子走出來。他一見到手塚，忍不住驚道：“國光少……。您來這裡有什麼事嗎？”爺字還沒出口，被手塚一瞪就沒往下說了。這手塚國光，是菲希特餐廳的少主耶！  
“這裡是不是有一個叫不二周助的少年在這裡打工？”手塚正色問道。  
“回國光少……是的。不過已經要到上班時間，他還沒來，有點替他擔心。”餐聽經理擔憂地道。他想起不二平常都這麼賣力又準時，顧客們愛死他了，只要有不二在的時段，菲希特的生意就特別好。  
“周助的班我幫他做。告訴我該做什麼。”手塚冷聲說道，完全沒讓餐廳經理有商量的空間。  
“這……。”餐廳經理有些猶豫，在手塚的逼視下只得道：“其實也沒什麼，就端盤子替顧客點餐。只是周助平常都是服務主桌的。”其實不二的工作相當輕鬆，如果只有服務主桌，以菲希特高檔的星級來看，晚上七點到十點頂多只能服務兩組客人。但不二本身的附加價值大於這個。  
手塚了然地點頭，道：“是七點吧？拿製服給我換上。”菲希特的主桌他也不是第一次坐，但都沒遇上不二，應該是不二自己刻意避開的吧？  
餐廳經理見拗不過手塚，只得拿了一套全新的製服給他。本來想說應該能拿不二的，不過不二比手塚略矮，而且也瘦很多。就當是少東家要來視察吧！也好在服務生極少有人知道手塚的真實身分。  
結果一天下來，菲希特餐廳的顧客竟然一樣好！這件事被不二知道後，笑著邀請手塚一起打工，但當然是開玩笑的啦！只能說帥哥的魅力無法擋！

不過連續兩個禮拜下來，不二的狀況非常不好。先不說感冒引發的肺炎，那已經夠糟糕了。更不論不二幾乎封閉自己，整天都在練琴，除了喝水外，根本沒什麼在進食，人又瘦了一圈，看上去風吹就倒。每次都是手塚進琴房把不二橫抱出來，不二都是彈到暈倒才會停止。  
好在不二至少願意跟手塚說話，手塚的話他會聽。但也就這樣而已。  
當手塚在兩個禮拜內第四次進琴房把不二抱出來時，他有點受不了了。不二再這樣糟蹋他自己後果會很可怕，赫爾頓醫師已經說了。心……真是揪心地痛！他決定好好跟不二談，畢竟再一個禮拜後，世界頂尖音樂學院清寧學院要來微谷高校招生，據說只有兩個名額，微谷高校人才濟濟，這競爭自然十分激烈！不二當然也有報名甄選。不過……雖然想歸想，不二竟然昏迷到手塚隔天放學回來！  
“國光少爺，周助少爺請您有閒暇時間過去找他一下。”黑井見手塚書包才放下，邊幫手塚拿書包邊恭敬地道。上次手塚的話讓他想很久，他也找來手塚家所有的家僕，大家很快達成共識，要對不二好一點。  
手塚一楞，淡道：“我知道了。”說完他製服也沒換下來，就往不二的房間走去。一進不二的房間，他很驚訝，沒想到讓自己見到的是這樣的畫面！  
“手塚君，日安吶！”不二笑著說道。雖然還是臥病在床，但他很明顯已經認真梳理過了，身上的居家服很整齊，精神比昨天好很多，總之，他恢復了。很難與兩個禮拜幾乎自暴自棄的他聯想是同一人。  
手塚坐到不二的床邊，伸手摸了他的額頭，輕聲道：“嗯，還有點低燒，今晚要記得吃藥。”本來還以為會看到頹廢的不二說要自我放棄之類的，但不二就是不二，他的擔心果然多餘。不過……他又叫自己手塚君，那就代表……嗯哼，算了，只要不二恢復，他也沒什麼好難過的吧？  
不二看著手塚收回手，笑著點頭。  
“你找我來有什麼事？”手塚正色道。  
“吶，手塚君，我想了很多。我決定要繼續爭取進到清寧學院的機會，我一定要進去。”不二淡道，笑容依舊雲淡風清，但眼中的堅定卻讓人不可忽視。自我封閉的兩個禮拜，他決定還是要繼續彈鋼琴。  
“……不意外。不過我可以問原因嗎？”手塚聳聳肩，淡道。只是這到底是逃避還是重新出發，他有點搞不清楚，可能不二自己也搞不太清楚吧？  
“嗯，我想……除了鋼琴外，我真的什麼都沒有了吧？”不二輕笑道。他要考上清寧學院，然後就可以離開這裡，然後就可以忘記這一切，在他最愛的鋼琴找回自己。  
“手塚本家會全力支持你。就算你到清寧學院也一樣，父親說他會供應你資源直到你從清寧學院畢業為止。”手塚正色道。因為早就猜到不二的答案，所以手塚早就先找過家主了，手塚國晴果然還是很重視教育，他一提出來，家主馬上答應。  
“那你呢手塚君？未來要去哪裡？”不二淡笑著問道。  
“嗯，應該是念商學院吧？”手塚聳聳肩，應道。  
“咦？那應該就只有龍祀學院、開源學院和潔瑜學院可以選了。以你的成績，上龍祀學院沒什麼大問題。”不二點頭若有所思地說道。  
不二剛才說的三個學院是以商聞名的三大學院，其中以龍祀學院為首，出了很多在國際組織掌管財務的經濟學家和知名學者；開源學院則出了很多大企業家，幾乎是許多富二代的首選學校，校風開放；潔瑜學院善於栽培那種專業的金融人才等，三大學院在商界各擅勝場，三校鼎立。但說歸說，學商的人還是希望能進龍祀學院。而手塚身為手塚集團董事長的嫡子，自然是被當做未來集團接班人在培育的。  
手塚想不到不二對於商學院還能這麼清楚，他有點訝異，並道：“看分數吧。當然還是以龍祀學院為目標。”既然是標竿，當然要選最好的，這樣才會逼自己進步不是嗎？相較之下，對於音樂學院的瞭解，手塚就只知道清寧學院。其實這不怪手塚，清寧學院之所以競爭激烈，有很大一部分的原因是大家除了清寧學院，對其他音樂學院一概沒印象，排名第二的遠廷學院世上人們連聽都沒聽過，更別說那是學音樂人的目標了。  
“啊！果然是龍祀學院。嗯……那離清寧學院好遠喔。”不二下意識地吐出這句話。  
結果兩人都是一怔。  
“你剛剛……說什麼？”手塚有點不敢相信地問道，他按捺心中的狂喜，希望再從不二口中確認一次。  
“嗯……咦？”不二瞪大眼睛，右手摀住嘴，他剛剛說了什麼？連他也不敢相信自己所說的！為什麼呢……到底為什麼會說出那樣的話呢？  
“沒關係，我已經知道了。”手塚溫顏道。他突然看到那總是笑著說沒事的人，脆弱的一面。雖然只是稍縱即逝，卻在手塚心中留下深刻的印象。他輕輕地握住不二的手，輕聲道：“把病養好，下禮拜要參加清寧學院的甄選。”  
“對了，我的打工呢！該不會全被老闆們炒魷魚的吧？”不二突然道。可沒收到簡訊或是罵人的電話啊！  
“這個嗎……我只能說你的日程表真不是人在過的。我去稍微協商一下，他們同意你留職留薪直到你甄選完那天。”手塚煞有其事地道。他並沒有說自己這段期間幫不二代班的事，什麼在餐廳打工啊、去上家教啊（手塚驚訝地發現微谷高校的學生起價比一般高校生高很多，難怪不二一次兼三個）、去教養院當志工等等，當然最後一個沒有錢拿，畢竟是‘志工’嘛！  
不二挑眉，那所謂‘稍微協商’聽起來亂可疑的。算了，正像手塚所說，先把身體養好，認真踏實地練琴，才能進到自己傾慕已久的清寧學院。

＊＊＊

三天後，在微谷高校專設琴房內，來了五位頂尖的教授與演奏家，他們正是來微谷高校甄選的。雖然只錄取兩人，但來報名甄選的卻有一千人！千分之二的錄取率！五位清寧學院代表沿著長桌端坐一排，桌上是厚厚的甄選資料還有高級咖啡。  
“萊亨，要麻煩你啦，竟然有六百人報考鋼琴甄選。”一名女教授笑著道，她一頭俏麗紅短髮又帶著無框眼鏡，看起來應該說她能幹還是有藝術家氣質？她是櫻齊蓮，首席音樂評論家，主修長笛。  
一名黑長髮、有著陰郁氣質的三十歲俊美男子皺眉應道：“蓮，你就不用提醒我了。我已經幫清寧連甄試五年，從沒有一個讓我滿意的。”他就是名聞遐爾的鋼琴家尼希萊亨。  
“那是你每年開出的條件太誘人，才會吸引這麼多人報名！”一名有著金捲髮的三十多歲男子壞笑道，他是小提琴家艾茵蘭德，在清寧學院教授樂理與音樂史。本身痞痞的樣子同事們看不下去，卻迷煞一堆花痴女學生。  
“會嗎，翔雲？德說我開的條件太誘人。”萊亨轉頭問一名白髮的男子，他叫東易翔雲。  
東易翔雲淡定的笑道：“不高嗎，萊亨？你看看喔，只要被你挑中的人就可以得到你親傳，如果能在四年內修完所有學分，又可以有跟你合作演出的機會。”東易翔雲的聲音卻意外地聽起來極年輕，他其實才二十六歲而且俊美瀟灑，是當世最有名的作曲家。在清寧學院只教授指揮，本來照理說樂理也要他教，但他對曲子要求太苛了，怕是沒人會過。說真的，那頭少年白正是這樣來的。  
“不過卻有極惡劣的標準，限定男生。唉呀呀！”艾茵蘭德故作驚嘆地搖頭道。不是沒有女生彈不好，只是尼希萊亨都沒願意收，讓學生們以為尼希萊亨是神人級的標準，雖然事實上也是如此啦！  
“輝月今天倒很安靜呢！”櫻齊蓮看著坐在自己身旁，一位秀麗不可方物的女人，水琳輝月。  
水琳輝月神色淡然地瞥了櫻齊蓮一眼，沒說什麼。那冷然的氣質實在很難教人相信她是東易翔雲的妻子。她主修鋼琴，是與尼希萊亨齊名的鋼琴家。基本上像她與東易翔雲兩人，根本是清寧花錢貢著的！  
“啊，聽了一個早上，大家有沒有人選呢？”櫻齊蓮自討沒趣地笑了笑，很快就換個話題。  
“事實上已經是最後一天了。也是最後一個下午，快聽完了呢！”東易翔雲淡笑著說道。  
“這次微谷高校沒什麼好看的。早知道要先去靖儀女子高校才對。”尼希萊亨無所謂地道。  
“還說呢，萊亨你明明就不收女徒！不要把我看中的人自動略過好不好？”艾茵蘭徳苦笑著說道。  
“嗯？德你有看中的學生？”水琳輝月突然說道。  
“有的，我可不像妳和萊亨在甄試時一個冰山臉一個死人臉！”艾茵蘭德笑著調侃道，隨即正色又道：“昨天早上有一個藍色頭髮的少年，小提琴拉得相當不錯，我已經決定要保他了。”  
“如果今年能招到鋼琴的就好了！德，你說的少年是幸村精市對吧？”尼希萊亨正色道。  
“對，不過這個叫不二周助的少年也太慢了，已經過了快五分鐘都還沒來！”艾茵蘭德不悅地說道。基本上眾人上交的資料都會附上過去的得獎資料、檢定證書等等，也的確來甄選的都有兩把刷子，就算他們沒看上眼，但對遠廷學院等都夠他們引發搶人大戰了。不二的資料卻只有附上一張檢定證書，而那張證書是來報考甄試的最低標準。說實話，他並不看好不二。  
“既然德抗議，那我們換下一個。”東易翔雲淡笑道，一抬手正要按鈴。  
砰！門突然很暴力地被人往牆邊用力一推！卻見一位身形高挑面貌英俊戴著無框眼鏡的金髮男子扶著一位褐髮清瘦少年。  
“請、請等一下。抱、抱歉我遲到了。但時、時間應該還沒、沒有到取消資格的標準。”褐髮男子喘著氣道，目光灼灼地看著清寧學院的眾教授們。  
東易翔雲發現坐在自己旁邊的妻子水琳月琴身子忽然一顫，他笑了笑什麼也沒說。


	4. Chapter 4

章三

“真是的，果然還是來了。少年，你知道自己遲到了嗎？”艾茵蘭德半笑半認真地道，只有同事知道當艾茵蘭德有這種神色時，就是他認真的樣子，不要懷疑，雖然看起來還是痞痞的。  
“這麼說德是反對囉？少年，你的確也遲到了。但似乎也沒到取消資格的標準。你說，我該拿你怎麼辦呢？”櫻齊蓮嘆道。她本身也是反對的。重點是，不二看起來還在發燒，這樣的身體狀況可以演奏嗎？真令人好奇！  
“蓮，可他是鋼琴組的耶！”尼希萊亨抗議道，他則在猶豫狀態。基本上尼希萊亨是那種一提到鋼琴，陰郁全掃蕩的那型。不二的資料或許不夠吸引人，他卻還是想看看這麼弱不禁風的少年有什麼驚世才華。  
五人中剩東易翔雲和水琳輝月兩人沒發表意見了。他們夫妻同體，通常也就只有一種意見。  
不二似乎也感覺到五位老師們的看法不大相同，現在就要看那兩位相當年輕、女的冷豔男的俊雅的兩個人。不二強撐著快要暈過去的身體定定地看著那兩人。本來昨晚已經好很多了，但想不到今天早上又發燒，把手塚整個嚇壞。剛剛是硬打針讓溫度稍微降下來，從高燒變成低燒。好在手塚平常霸道，但扯到不二的事頭腦還是相當清楚的。也不管不二願不願意，幫他換上西裝後，就不由分說地抱他上車。  
東易翔雲仍是笑得如沐春風，但還是什麼話都沒說。如果水琳輝月沒有要不二演奏的意思，那就這樣吧。  
“輝月呢，妳怎麼看？”櫻齊蓮問道。從水琳輝月的清冷神色，根本看不出所以然。櫻齊蓮正要開口，卻聽到一個清冷的女聲打斷自己。  
“身體……還撐的住嗎？”水琳輝月緩緩地道，靈動的雙眼閃過一絲擔憂。聽到這句話，東易翔雲、艾茵蘭德等人的臉色微變。  
“嗯，我可以演奏，沒有問題。”不二輕笑道。但清澈湛藍的雙眸是無比的無比的認真！  
“去吧，把自己最好的一面拿出來給我看！”水琳輝月淺笑道，她朝丈夫東易翔雲微微點頭。  
見妻子表態了，東易翔雲淡笑著說道：“好，你應該知道規則。時間不限，你可以演奏兩首曲子。曲目一首是指定曲，等等要抽簽。另一首是自選曲。你不一定兩首都彈的完，我們有權利視你的優劣程度決定你是否該停止演奏。聽明白了嗎？”他確定不二有聽懂後，一彈指。卻見一名助理拿出一個製作精美的紙箱，東易翔雲又道：“籤就放在裡面，一共有十首曲子，難易度視個人而定。你抽吧。”  
水琳輝月突然想到八年前的今天，這樣的場景似曾相識，只不過主角不一樣而已。她有點感動東易翔雲竟然還記得！只不過她心中感動，臉上還是沒太多表情。她看著不二手伸進簽筒，如果……如果不二再抽到那首曲子，就……真的要照八年前的劇本走了。  
艾茵蘭德饒富興致地看著東易翔雲和水琳輝月。東易翔雲畢竟不是主要鋼琴組的評審（基本上只要尼希萊亨和水琳輝月其中一人點頭，那位學生就被選中，但說歸說，要他們點頭兩把刷子都不夠！）他對這位叫不二周助的纖細少年很上心呢，不然平常這些話都是櫻齊蓮替他們發言的。  
不二抽完簽後，連看都沒看直接遞給身邊的助理教授。不是他看輕這場甄試，而是他有自信自己一定能彈得很好，雖然說看著只有寫上號碼的寶麗龍球實在沒有所以然。  
“六號曲目。”助理教授朗聲道，並將手中的寶麗龍球高舉後，拿給坐在最左邊的尼希萊亨一路傳到最右側的東易翔雲，確定曲目沒錯。其中水琳輝月的表情微變，這真是太扯了！  
“Beethoven，Pathetiqut Sonata。”東易翔雲平靜地說出曲目和作曲家。身旁的水琳輝月眼中閃過不可察覺的光芒，東易翔雲下意識地握住她的手。（註1）  
“準備好就可以開始。彈完指定曲後休息一下，告訴我們你的自選曲目後就可以繼續。彈琴過程中請注意是否有聽到鈴聲，按三下表示你該停止了。”櫻齊蓮正色道。之所以沒有時間限制，是因為根本就沒人彈超過一分半鐘。她倒想看看不二的技巧如何。這首可是指定曲中較難詮釋的一首，把音彈對只不過是最基本的！  
“請等一下。”手塚突然說道，他看東易翔雲沒反對，於是又道：“請讓周助吃個藥吧。”說完，他不顧眾人目光，拿一包藥給不二，再遞水給他。不二很快就吃完了。事實上不二來甄試之前已經吃過藥稍微壓一下，不過只能讓他從高燒轉微低燒，這樣還是不能彈琴。所以他再讓不二吃一次，這種藥可以壓制住病情，期限是半小時，吃下去會甚至感覺抗奮，但副作用很強，就是要連休息夠四十八小時才行。手塚向赫爾頓醫師要來的，但他沒先跟不二說，只是沒想到不二吞得倒乾脆。  
不二一吃完藥，馬上就感覺到藥效，精神突然很好，腦袋也相當清楚，他朝手塚點點頭，不過手塚在他耳邊，輕聲道：“藥效半個小時。”不二一楞，低道：“足夠了！”說完他走向那台價值耗資上百萬、黑色的史坦威平台式鋼琴。  
如慢動作一般，眾人看他如何調整座椅、如何將雙手放在鋼琴上。不二深吸一口氣，覺得狀態前所未有地好，已經能感覺不到周邊的聲音了，也不知道自己正在考試，他只知道這一刻只有他，只有鋼琴，只有琴聲陪伴在自己左右。  
靈巧的雙手，在鋼琴上奏出兩百多年前貝多芬所寫的曲子，彷彿在說明他人生的寫照一般！初時尼希萊亨以為不二會直接彈第二樂章，想不到他從第一樂章開始，他感覺到自己興奮地顫抖！而本來表情極清冷的水琳輝月，忍不住捂著嘴，不二在彈第一小節時，她竟然想哭了！  
跟當年一樣！是這種感動，她一直以為不會再遇到了！東易翔雲握緊她的手，他也同樣訝異！這位名叫不二周助的少年……有著驚世的才華！  
艾茵蘭德和櫻齊蓮兩人雖然不是主修鋼琴，但也聽得出來。這首曲子論技巧對學琴的來說或許不是問題。但要怎麼詮釋這首曲子，對於像微谷高校這種貴族出身的少爺們來說，一生順遂的他們恐怕無法彈出感覺。本來當初在決定指定曲時，艾茵蘭德和櫻齊蓮兩人反對選這首，但另外三人卻相當堅持。果然這首在微谷高校變成簽王，抽到這首的學生通常彈不到第十個小節就被請下台了。  
然而台上的少年，已經彈了近十分鐘！  
第一樂章已經結束，評審沒有一人按鈴！接著是眾人耳熟能想的第二樂章，較短也較輕鬆一些。不二情感轉換得極好，第一樂章的沉重已不復見！這已經不是甄試，而是不二個人的表演了！來賓還相當有水準！眾人其實也忘記這是甄試！  
曲子進到第三樂章，呼應第一樂章的情感與第二樂章的流暢。不二中間幾乎沒什麼停頓，手塚說只有半個小時，他必須把握時間！尼希萊亨已經興奮到不能自己，五年他終於等到他要的學生，只要再通過一個條件！水琳輝月忍不住哭了，她以為只有他才能彈出這樣的水準，沒想到這少年也能辦到！  
近二十分鐘的演奏終於結束。評審們還在為曲子動容時，只見不二站起身來向他們鞠躬，輕聲道：“自選曲，Chopin，Fantasie Impromptu Op.66 。”（註2）  
東易翔雲不動聲色地笑了，這少年很聰明，自選曲選這首難度相當高的‘炫技曲子’，要彈好光論技巧就十分不容易，這首五分鐘就可以結束。  
水琳輝月已經驚訝到不能再驚訝了，這根本是按照當年的劇本走！  
只見不二又走回鋼琴旁，從容地坐下。雙手極其靈巧地演奏，極流暢！每個音符都處理得相當完美！極速地琶音對他不成問題！這首，果然五分鐘就結束了。  
重點是，還沒有人按鈴，也沒有人說話，因為不二的雙手還在黑白琴鍵上！  
不二收回手，起身，朝評審深深鞠躬。台下，以東易翔雲為首，開始鼓起掌來！沒有人記得這是場甄試，只知道自己剛聽了一場演出，一場極有水準的演出！  
久久，只聽尼希萊亨正色問道：“你除了鋼琴有沒有副修其他樂器？”他心跳得很快，並不會慢於台上剛演奏完有些緊張的少年。  
不二輕輕地搖頭，道：“沒有，我只有學鋼琴。不過以後我打算學作曲，還是以鋼琴為主。”  
手塚突然有點恍神，第一次看到不二極有水準的演出。同時他發現當一個人笑著且堅定在眾人面前說出自己的理想時，那風采真的很難去忽視他！  
尼希萊亨笑了，這孩子他要定了！沒錯，他最後一個條件就是，只能主修鋼琴！這個只有在坐的另外四位才知道真正的內幕啊！  
“真讓人驚嘆！”艾茵蘭德嘆道，才在心裡想著就忍不住說出來了。自昨天上午聽到幸村精市的演奏，他再度驚嘆。  
事實上清寧學院挑選學生相當嚴格，剛開始要先筆試。其中包括基本樂理、基本音樂史、與音聽等三項。當初報名的一千人直接依照成績刷掉三分之二！不然他們五人要在三天內聽完所有人的演奏根本不可能，就算一個人只有三分鐘的時間還閒太長！不過今天光花在不二身上就快半小時了。  
“少年，你好歸好，可為什麼你在指定曲部分，章節之間幾乎沒有停頓就開始？”櫻齊蓮似笑非笑地道，倒不是她故意刁難，這也是面試甄選的一部分。  
不二卻沒聽到櫻齊蓮的問題，取而代之的，眼前突然一片黑，原來半個小時的期限已經到了啊！他心下一笑，隨即暈了過去。  
手塚見不二狀況有異，衝上前抱住他。有點擔心，還好不二只是睡著了。他微略鬆一口氣，看著櫻齊蓮冷聲道：“這個問題我幫他回答。櫻齊前輩，因為他的身體狀況只能撐半個小時，所以根本沒時間停頓。不過，他會在畢業前好起來的。”  
櫻齊蓮楞在那裡，怎麼可能會有這樣的人？明明對誰都無比冰冷，對不二卻極溫柔。剛剛那番話她也知道他沒責備的意思，但卻聽起來讓人倍感壓力。  
“我們本來還有幾個問題要問他的。”東易翔雲淡道。姑且不論不二完美的演奏技巧，他的筆試成績是第一名，全科幾乎滿分，完全無可挑剔！這樣的人才如果不是受過良好的正規鋼琴課，那就是天才了。但很明顯這兩樣不二都具備了。不過剛剛不二暈過去的那一剎那，水琳輝月朝自己看過來，他輕咳一聲，想也知道，這跟當年的情景一模一樣！  
“依我看不必了吧？”手塚冷冷地道，抱著不二往門口走去，身旁的助教連忙幫手塚開門。  
“難道你不好奇他會不會上嗎？”艾茵蘭德挑眉壞笑著說道。  
“不用。我實在不曉得，除了他你們還能錄取誰。”手塚冷聲說道，抱著不二離開了。  
在座五人皆是一楞，除了他你們還能錄取誰，好個自信，好個人才，好個狂妄！

三天之後，清寧學院公佈榜單，轟動整個微谷高校！不意外地，正取：小提琴組三百七十一號三年一班幸村精市，鋼琴組九百八十二號三年一班不二周助。備取：無。在事後傳聞不二之所以在琴房這麼久是因為暈倒了，有人親眼看到手塚抱著不二出來。無論如何，這是八年來微谷高校總算有人進了清寧學院鋼琴組！校方相當得意！  
再說說清寧學院的榜單，多麼自信啊！果然是清寧學院，榜單上連備取都沒有！只有他願意錄取，沒有你不來念的道理！

＊＊＊

畢業典禮上，手塚收到一個信封，他迅速打開來看。上面是自己的大學入學考試成績，還有分發的學校。錄取學院：開源學院，正取一。  
如果說……龍祀學院太遠，那只與清寧學院隔一條街的開源學院是不是就不遠了？  
再加上不二說了，畢業那天約定就開始生效。  
手塚心下微微一笑，這真是……最美好的畢業禮物！

註1：Beethoven，Pathetiqut Sonata 貝多分《悲愴奏鳴曲》。  
註2：Chopin，Fantasie Impromptu Op.66 蕭邦《幻想即興曲66號》。


	5. Chapter 5

章四

十三年前的一個風和日麗的下午，跡部在自家後院喝下午茶，甚是悠閒，連手塚都在，兩人大概也就喝茶吃糕點賞花這樣，沒什麼別的事可做。跡部怕無聊，命人演奏小提琴、中提琴等弦樂，只差沒把鋼琴抬出來來個三重奏之類的，兩人有一搭沒一搭地聊天，總之一切極其和諧，這也算貴族的生活消遣是吧？  
“什麼？你說有人擅闖跡部宅院？怎麼回事？闖入者年紀多大？”武藤執事、跡部家大管事透過耳機麥克風詫異地問道，聲音不大聲，卻還是被跡部聽到了。  
“武藤，你說有人闖入宅院？終於有點事可以做了。”跡部笑著說道，彈指叫武藤執事過來。  
“可殿下……您不必插手此事，只要好好享受下午茶就好了。我們正要把他請出去。”武藤皺眉道，這少爺還真愛管閒事，估計真的是太閒了是吧？  
“這裡是誰的宅院啊？我不管誰管？”跡部挑眉道。他頓了一頓，又道：“先別急著趕他走，你帶我去看看。”到底是誰呢？看大管事不緊張，可見那擅闖者應該不是什麼壞人。  
“呃……。”武藤執事有些為難，他向手塚投了一個‘請幫我勸勸殿下’的眼神，但顯然有點遲了。  
只聽跡部又道：“怎麼樣，國光你要不要來？”他看著手塚，反正兩人待在這裡除了無聊還是無聊，只不過喝下午茶是貴族的例行公事而已。  
手塚皺眉放下茶杯，淡道：“我並不反對。”嗯……從五歲就可以看得出來此人飛揚拔扈，這樣好嗎？算了，反正他是王子，愛怎麼樣就怎麼樣吧！  
“那還等什麼，武藤，帶路！”跡部命令道。那種與生具來的霸氣讓人拒絕不得。果然貴族的血液不是白流的！  
武藤微微一嘆，只得帶著兩人往院子深處走去。三人到的時候，那裡聚集不少家僕。因為不是什麼危險人物，卻也不是什麼熟人，讓眾家僕很難處理，只得請示武藤大管事。不過他們萬萬沒想到連王子殿下還有手塚家的嫡子都親自來了，眾人齊聲道：“景吾少爺、國光少爺，下午好。”  
跡部隨意地擺了擺手，笑道：“大家聚集在這裡做什麼？有什麼好玩的事嗎？不是說有人闖入宅院？喂，你讓開讓我看看。”  
被點名的一名女僕聞言，連忙側身讓開。  
跡部和手塚看到擅闖者都傻眼了，竟然……只是個孩子！一個相當漂亮的男孩，只不過非常清瘦。而且從男孩全溼的薄襯衫和蒼白不已的臉色，他應該在宅院裡待很久的時間了，男孩昏迷不醒。他們兩人對看一眼，本來想走近一看，卻被另一名管事加藤阻止。  
“景吾少爺、國光少爺，這名孩子患有重感冒，請您們別再靠近了。”加藤恭敬卻堅定地道，他可不想讓兩位萬金之軀得到什麼重感冒之類的。  
“感冒？那還等什麼？幫他找醫生啊！重感冒更要趕緊就醫吧？你們聚在這裡怎麼什麼事都做不好？”手塚聞言，忍不住罵道。那時候才五歲的他，並沒意識到自己的關心已經過界了，連別人家裡的僕人都可以罵，好在他身分高貴，又是跡部的舊友，跡部家家僕倒也不好說什麼。  
“是，國光少爺。”加藤連忙應道，他本來就想這麼處理，只聽手塚一說，當下不疑有他，俯身輕將男孩橫抱起，心中暗驚男孩幾乎沒有的重量。之後就快步離開了。  
“我家管事，你使喚得可真順手啊！”跡部有點沒好氣地說道，他本來並沒有要幫男孩請醫生的意思，想說只是好玩過來看看，沒想到手塚會說出那番話來，認識他這麼久了，很少看到他講這麼多話。  
“病人就醫，理所當然。你貴為王子更應該要學著去關心他人。”手塚冷冷地道，他這句話昨天才從書上看到就背下來，現在就可以用，真新鮮啊！  
很快又聽到武藤大管事對著耳機麥說話，他低聲幾句，然後正色向跡部與手塚說道：“加藤說，男孩請赫爾頓醫生看過了，問您們要不要去看他？”  
“當然好！”手塚短短地應道。  
武藤只得帶著兩人來到跡部家的別院，專設置客房。手塚曾住過這裡幾次，看來跡部家沒有虧待男孩。這裡雖然是別院環境清幽，卻是養病的好地方，加藤管事果然反應夠快，也夠有效率。一進第一間客房，就看到站著的加藤管事和另一位年輕醫生赫爾頓兩人在低聲交談，床上則躺著那纖細的少年。  
加藤見手塚等人到來，應道：“回國光少爺、景吾少爺，男孩感冒相當嚴重，可能會發燒幾天。我請瑪麗安多看照他，這樣的安排可以嗎？”他指著不曉得哪時候就站已經在牆邊的少女，女僕瑪麗安。  
“當然沒問題！”跡部笑道，這次可不能讓手塚把自己的風采搶走啦！跡部家真正的主子是他耶！這次可讓手塚出盡風頭啦！

後來，男孩就在跡部家專心地養病。不過平常時候僕人們不讓手塚和跡部進那間客房。據說進去也沒用，男孩一直在昏迷。就算醒來了，扒個兩口飯稍微盥洗後又暈過去了。男孩養病足足養了兩個禮拜才好，這都要感謝跡部家提供富足的資源。也是啦，如果跡部府上拿不出這種資源，估計全國上下也沒人拿得出來了。光是可以把醫學院天才醫師找來就很不容易！總之，男孩也就在跡部家邸府住下，直到有一天，跡部沉魚笑著向眾人宣佈這件事，才算官方承認。

那天，跡部沉魚開心地拉著跡部景吾笑著說道：“景吾，他以後就會住在跡部家裡喔，你們要好好相處才對！”她是跡部景吾的母親。她笑著對自己家兒子介紹一名男孩。微風吹起她墨黑的長髮，那傾城的容顏讓人忍不住多看一眼，看來自己家兒子遺傳到她不少，也是很英俊。  
跡部一楞，從沒看過除了自己之外還有這麼漂亮的男孩，他再一次細細打量他，一頭淺棕色的頭髮，精致溫和的五官，清瘦的身子，真的很漂亮！他道：“本大爺叫跡部景吾，你叫什麼？”  
男孩笑道：“不二周助。請景吾殿下多多指教！”跡部長得很英俊啊，眼下那顆黑痣也十分有特色！他看起來相當有自信（小不二當時還不知道有‘自戀’這種形容詞）。  
“景吾，以後周助就是你的伴讀囉！你們要好好相處！其實我剛剛偷考過周助的字彙量了，人家小你一歲知道的生字卻比你多呢！”跡部沉魚笑著說道。  
那一天是對不二而言，兩人第一次相見，跡部五歲、不二四歲。接著兩人相處得還算融洽。跡部待不二甚好，是那種真心的相待；不二也很喜歡跡部，雖然偶爾腹黑了一點，但跡部也幾乎不生氣。反正對於被跡部收容的不二來說，跡部家是天也是地，能有個地方溫飽就已經很感謝了，且他畢竟還是孩子，平時也就陪陪跡部，果然跡部有不二作伴後，也變得比較不無聊。就這樣和睦地過了一個多月，直到手塚再次來訪，不二的生活又闖進另一位男孩。  
“手塚國光。”手塚極簡短地道，聲音清冷，看起來是少年老成，才五歲就戴無框眼鏡！好在跡部從小認識他，也不以為意。孩子嘛，有玩伴當然最好了，他是誰有這麼重要嗎？  
“不二周助。”不二也學著手塚的語氣笑著說道。  
“感冒好一些了嗎？”手塚正色問道，不二的臉色看起來還是很蒼白，至少應該沒發燒。看來跡部家還滿照顧不二的。  
“嗯，好很多了。謝謝手塚君的關心。”不二點頭應道，手塚的事跡部多少都向自己提過，說什麼面癱啦、少年老成啦、冷漠啦，但不二卻直覺手塚有顆極溫熱的心，這當然真的只是直覺而已，事後證明不二的判斷極為精準！  
三人相處也沒什麼問題，畢竟年幼。不過他們都不知道不二當初之所以能在跡部家住下，是因為喜歡孩子的跡部沉魚力爭的結果，跡部家家主跡部圭人可不同意，雖然他很寵跡部沉魚，才答應不二暫時留下。但好景不長久，天下無不散的宴席，跡部沉魚突然病故了！  
那一天，不二哭得比跡部還傷心！那一位待自己幾乎如親生母親般的年輕女人竟然就這樣病逝了！  
跡部沉魚畢竟是皇妃，極受人民愛戴，葬禮上有很多人民去送她最後一程，連向來冷血的國王跡部圭人也都出面甚至幫愛妻抬棺。這是不二第一次遠遠看見傳說中的國王，他神龍見首不見尾、公務繁忙果然不好見到。  
跡部沉魚一過逝之後，跡部圭人便想找機會將不二掃出跡部家。倒不是跡部家養不起，只是覺得跡部景吾如果在成長過成有不二在，會有什麼事發生的感覺。但人家面大業大，總不能一句：“你滾吧！”就放生不二，要是被傳出去，跡部家顏面何在？所以只能靜觀其變，找藉口請不二離開跡部家。也好，總要找個順理成章的藉口才行，反正時間不急。  
不過跡部景吾本人卻完全不知道這件事，每天仍是跟不二耗著。兩人平常也沒事，早上晨讀完後基本上就自由活動了，清閒得很。只不過，一直以為很純真的情感卻不知不覺變了調。兩人真心地相信可以一起走下去直到永遠永遠，純凈的情誼竟萌生有一種比朋友更親的感覺，那是……五歲孩子自己無法解釋的感覺，那叫‘喜歡’。是一種你一天沒見到對方會坐立難安，你光是遠遠看到他就會喜上眉稍，你覺得他是你的天你的地，問題是才五歲的孩子，根本就不知道這是什麼感覺。  
跡部永遠不會知道因為自己的那句玩笑話，從此讓不二離開跡部家。說真的，他是發自內心的喜歡，所以才會口無遮攔地說出來，他也許不懂這種話對於身為王子的他、未來國家繼承人的意義在哪裡！

一天早上，跡部在晨讀不二則陪伴他左右，當然也是拿著一本書讀著。昨天家庭教師才考過試，所以今天讀來特感輕鬆，沒什麼壓力。跡部大概昨天晚睡了，精神狀況不太好，晨讀實在沒什麼勁頭。反觀不二，整個人早就沉浸在書本裡，極為專心。有人說認真的男女最美麗，跡部此刻越看越順眼，不二長得本來就相對漂亮，現在認真起來渾身散發一種獨有的魅力，那種魅力不是隨隨便便的人都會有的。其實如果跡部在懂事一點，就會發現不二身上有很多常理無法解釋的地方，他的身上應該有很多故事。比如說，不二明明才五歲，字彙量卻很多；比如說他淡定的氣質之類的。這些要怎麼解釋？  
“周助，你以後……嫁給我好不好？”跡部突然說道，反正不二以後一定是最美麗的新娘，他真的這麼相信著！但顯然他並不知道自己這句話有多可怕。  
不二一楞，隨即笑了笑道：“你別開玩笑了，景吾你應該更專心念書才對。”他有一種危機感，當跡部一說這種話時，他直覺認為自己可能要離開跡部家了。後來事實證自己當時的直覺果然是對的，只是萬萬沒想到，跡部圭人會是用這樣的理由。

果真，跡部圭人在兩天過後，真的派人去召見不二，那是不二第一次近距離看著他，這個國王。  
“不二周助見過家主。”不二說道，他沒用“國王”的稱呼，而是用“家主”，可能在內心裡有一方面是希望跡部圭人能把自己當家人看待吧！不過畢竟是他太年輕，還不夠成熟，五歲的孩子再厲害，終究無法理解大人的的想法。至少他的禮數極其周到，完全挑不出任何毛病，果然不枉費跡部家的訓練。  
“我召見你的原因你應該也猜到了吧？不二周助。”跡部圭人冷冷地道。他不像跡部沉魚稱呼不二“助兒”反而是叫他全名，換句話說，跡部圭人從頭到尾根本就沒把不二當孩子看。對於這點，不二實在不知道該高興還是該難過。  
“周助知道了。行李已經收拾好，靜候家主的吩咐。”不二淡道，因為已經猜到了，所以他也就坦然以對，索性將行李全收拾好，該面對的還是要面對。只不過……要怎麼跟跡部說呢？這是一個問題。話又說回來，跡部圭人既然已經有理由請走他，那就一定有理由說服他自己的兒子。沒什麼好擔心的吧？  
就這樣，當天下午，跡部圭人趁著自己家兒子午睡時，派人將不二送走。等到跡部發現不二不見時，已經是晚上了。  
當晚，跡部自然和自己的父親大吵一架。

“景吾，別怨我。做為未來的國家繼承人，是不能有弱點的。”跡部圭人冷聲說道。  
“……。”跡部完全說不出話來，心情久久難以平復。所以這就是……不二沒辦法繼續待在自己的身邊嗎？他見跡部圭人轉身要走，連忙問道：“父皇，至少可以告訴我，哪時候才能真正追求自己喜歡的事物和人？”心，不只很痛，還劇烈顫抖。這是跡部有生以來第一次感覺到有什麼真的要消失了，本來已經在手心中的東西，竟然就要這樣消失了！  
跡部圭人冷冷的看著跡部，冷聲道：“就等你……十八歲吧。這樣至少還知道自己到底要什麼。”說完，便頭也不回地離開了。  
跡部雙手握拳，這真的是一個父親會對自己兒子做的事情嗎？

＊＊＊

當初之所以拒絕，不是因為不喜歡，而是因為不能。他怕父親再做出更慘忍的事，所以只好裝作完全不知道不二的心意。真的不知道嗎？他比誰都還要清楚。  
跡部低頭看著註冊單，反正已經十八歲了，就表示自己可以開始追尋想要的東西吧？  
其中也包括了，不二周助。  
就算是為了和老朋友手塚國光撕破臉也無所謂，反正那天兩人已經宣戰了。  
跡部抬眼看著聳立在眼前的大門，四個大字“開源學院”。  
天空還是……這麼的藍！


	6. Chapter 6

章五

“你竟然會來。”手塚神色淡然地看著跡部，吐出這一句。重點是，為什麼兩個人還同班？他們從小就同班了，大學竟然也能同班！只不過，一個堂堂王子跑來開源學院念經貿，到底能幹麻？國家貿易還輪得到他管嗎？而且為什麼跡部圭人會讓他來開源學院而非龍祀學院？  
“怎麼，你很意外嗎？”跡部似笑非笑地道。他貴為王子，本人雖然相當彰揚，但並不代表他會用自己特別的地位與頭銜去壓人。這算是他少數值得稱讚的優點之一吧？  
“其實我並不意外。”手塚聳聳肩，面無表情地道。從小就認識，從小就喜歡同一個人，從小就身家背景強而有力。他和跡部已經夠多相似之處了，竟然又多一個，大學同校同班！不過跡部之所以會在開源學院，他的意思大概跟自己來開源報到的原因一樣，清寧學院就在對街而已。  
“本大爺可是把這場競爭看得很重要！不二是我的，他從來就是我的！”跡部低吼道。他不知道已經為自己的失言懊悔多少次。但他同時也感謝手塚，如果今天收容不二的不是手塚家，怕是父親大人還會再出手吧？依他的脾氣怎麼會留後路給人家呢？  
“是嗎？有道是近水樓台先得月，你也用這招，這樣好嗎？”手塚挑眉淡道，他承認自己是為了就近照顧不二，所以才填開源學院。  
“哼，你到時候輸了可不要後悔！”跡部正色道。  
“你知道嗎，我和周助的約定已經開始了。”手塚突然說道，他雖然覺得這和跡部一點關係都沒有，但他還是說了。或許潛意識裡面還是希望能與跡部堂堂正正一較高下吧？  
“什麼約定？”果然跡部聞言，一頭霧水。  
“約定內容就是，五年後如果他和我都沒有喜歡的人，那我們兩人就在一起。”手塚平淡地說道。他想起不二說：“約定可以開始生效囉！”那時的表情與自己的心境，其實他很早就知道，全世界唯一能動搖內心深處的人，就是不二。  
跡部皺眉，問道：“你的意思是？”這樣聽起來，不二好像已經不再喜歡自己了。手塚是這個意思嗎？  
“代表你和我可以重新開始。”手塚簡短地道。手塚很清楚地知道，當被自己最愛的人拒絕究竟是怎麼樣的心境。他知道不二那天，心已經痛到要死掉了，自己看著也可以聽到心碎裂的聲音。這些這些，跡部完全不知道！真的是……揪心地痛！

＊＊＊

不二是以第一名之姿進到清寧學院，所以不意外地，成為新生代表發言人。本來當初替他面試的教授們東易翔雲等人還有點擔心這纖細的少年可能撐不住這麼盛大的場面，但他們都錯了。不二的身體狀況就像手塚當時掛的保證，早就好了。而且實在很難相信台上從容淡定、卻風采無限的男孩竟然只有十八歲！也是啦，畢竟他從小就在跡部府上、手塚宅院住過，幾乎什麼大場面都見識過了。  
“翔雲，他和當年的你很像。”尼希萊亨瞥了一眼坐在旁邊的東易翔雲，若有所思地道。  
“不是只有像，而是根本就一樣。這樣好嗎？”艾茵蘭德壞笑著說道。  
東易翔雲倒沒說什麼，至少他們兩人都說對了。  
“不過等一下就可以挑指導學生。不二那少年我要定了。”水琳輝月正色說道。已經能感覺到某人射來的冰冷光線，此人當然是尼希萊亨啦！  
東易翔雲微微一笑，他能感覺到自己的妻子心情極好，不然應該也不會這麼挑明地和尼希萊亨搶學生。東易翔雲真的可以從不二身上看到自己的影子。兩人相似的程度很高，很驚人地高！  
果然儀式過後，就進入到挑學生的階段。清寧學院收的學生量少卻質精，平均四位學生就可以配到一位教授。清寧學院的教授群也才二十五位，換句話說學生總共約一百位上下。而且有可能遇到像東易翔雲、水琳輝月這種不收指導學生的教授，畢竟清寧學院極禮遇這些世界級的傑出人才。  
好吧，有道是好男不跟好女鬥，最後是水琳輝月拿到不二的指導權。這幾乎羨煞所有新生了！很多人都有聽聞如果讓東易翔雲或水琳輝月親自指導，只要讓他們其中一人收為指導生，就可以接受兩人一起指導。他們夫妻兩人當上教授也不過是幾年的時間，因為太年輕，還是院長破格拔升，也是這一兩年才開始收學生的。今年艾茵蘭德收了六位指導生（不意外地同樣身為微谷高校的學生幸村精市馬上被艾茵蘭德挑走）、櫻齊蓮也收了六位、尼希萊亨沒收（因為不二被水琳輝月搶走）、水琳輝月與東易翔雲兩人合收一個，其他的教授們陸續收了幾個指導生，這開學點禮才算劃下句點。  
基本上清寧學院是這樣的，他們學生分兩大班輪著上理論的課，比如說音樂史、樂理學、曲式學、合聲學、音樂導論、作品賞析等等，比較例外的是指揮學，學院定為必修，由東易翔雲上課。其他的像樂器演奏、聲樂等，就是看指導老師怎麼授課。其實就單看理論的那些課，課還真的挺少的。不過重點還是在演奏，學音樂的每天都會花近三分之一的時間練琴等等（除了少數部分學習聲樂的例外），課鬆不代表指導教授也很鬆，要知道那些大師級的老師們，每個標準都跟神一樣。

次日上課時，水琳輝月將不二找來到她的教室。裡面東西很少，最惹眼的恐怕還是那兩台一黑一白的史坦威平台式鋼琴。至於裝潢並不怎麼華麗，但可以看出來一定花很多錢在音響上面，設備應有盡有。有人說看教授的辦公室與教室大小及豪華程度能判斷該教授在清寧學院是否受寵。水琳輝月應該是相當受寵的。  
“周助，我們的課可以開始了。你應該也有聽聞不論是被我或是被翔雲收為指導生，都是我們一起指導的。”水琳輝月正色道。那些傳聞她也聽過，不過這是事實，倒也沒什麼好否認的。  
“學生明白。”不二淡笑著道。他也聽聞過東易翔雲這對夫妻檔，不曉得什麼原因，自己相當被看中。（當然他並不知道自己那天在甄事時暈倒過後的事，手塚的妙問妙答震驚四座。）總之，他很清楚水琳輝月在鋼琴上的造詣並不亞於尼希萊亨，而東易翔雲就更不用說了，他不僅鋼琴彈得一流，還是當今最出色的作曲家，曾幫許多電影製作背景音樂，其跨越古典樂與現代流行。他們夫妻倆每兩年就會有一場演奏發表會，場場爆滿！能在當今世上作曲與鋼琴技巧被公認最出色的兩個人收為指導生，不二一時間還真的無法相信，真是受寵若驚了。  
“翔雲這幾天有點事，所以這禮拜由我來授課。你之前說過想精進演奏技巧，同時也想學習作曲，這兩方面分別由我和翔雲教你。”水琳輝月續道。那天，不二面試時的風采她還真的忘不掉。  
“好的，水琳老師。”不二恭敬地道。這不是夢吧？因為已經做過太多美到不真實的夢，所以就會很怕一覺醒來就什麼也沒有。  
“不要叫我水琳老師，叫輝月老師、或是師母都可以。以後每個禮拜三和五晚上過來跟我們吃飯。你太瘦弱了，不要讓其他老師說我冷血對你不好。”水琳輝月一臉認真地說道。不二可是她花了好多心血才從眾教授手中奪過來的，而且不二是真的很清瘦，東易翔雲也是。  
不二一怔，隨即笑了笑，應道：“好的，師母。”或許水琳輝月比他想像中的更容易相處。他隱約想起自己在甄試的時候，水琳輝月無意間透露自己的關心。

一個多月下來，不二與水琳輝月、東易翔雲相處算十分和諧。水琳輝月其實並不像甄試當天所表現的是那麼冰冷的人，雖然面部表情不多，但那靈動的雙眼卻清澈，你很清楚她是真誠待你。水琳輝月給不二的感覺若師若母，有某方面和手塚很像，乍看都是那樣清冷，實際上都有一顆很溫暖很溫暖的心。至於東易翔雲，他看上去淡定從容，其實卻對每件事相當認真，對自己和不二要求都極嚴格，不二並不怕這樣的要求，對不二來說，東易翔雲比起跡部圭人和手塚國晴兩人，他更像自己的父親。東易翔雲要不二做的每件事，完全是為不二好，他在意他。（手塚國晴自然有說到做到，每次匯錢給不二都相當大方，他真的像手塚國光說的一樣，全力支援自己，這讓不二很感動。）  
不二覺得自己太幸運了，幸運到不真實！每個老師都因為他是東易翔雲夫妻的唯一指導生而禮遇有佳，但不二確實也相當有實力。

＊＊＊

直到一次上曲式學。本來上曲式學的肖幻羽教授因為國家宴會，被跡部圭人請去當國宴的音樂演奏負責人為期一個月。所以那一個月由東易翔雲代課。東易翔雲的課一定有作業，作業當然就是上交一百小節的演奏小品，風格不限，演出樂器也沒有規定。對於清寧學院的學生來說，他們都有一項主修樂器，因此自然以自己主修樂器為主弦律下去編曲了。  
只不過，那次收作業，竟然爆發有人抄襲！要知道抄襲在清寧學院就足夠讓該學生退學了，是非常非常重的罪！  
“大家的作業基本上沒什麼大問題，但也看不出稍微優秀的作品。”東易翔雲淡道，他一直都是這般淡定，不過卻比其他教授更嚴格。他頓了一頓，正色道：“不過有個人的作品相當有水準，卻是抄襲的。”  
台下學生倒抽一口涼氣，抄襲！那是要退學處分的！到底誰這麼有種？眾人你看我我看你，緊張地相顧無言，他們確信上交的都是自己的作品啊！  
“那人不是別人，助兒，我看錯你了！”東易翔雲皺眉搖頭，嘆道。想不到不二上交的作業竟然是自己八年前剛進清寧學院的作品，而且他還是自己的指導生。  
全班同學瞪大雙眼，不會吧，竟然是不二耶！東易翔雲的指導生不二周助，那個以第一名成績進到清寧學院的不二周助！怎麼可能啊！眾人紛紛私語。有人和不二稍微親近些，忍不住站出來幫不二說話，像是長笛組的佐伯虎次郎、大提琴組的白石藏之介等等。當然也有很多本來就見不得不二好的學生，正在心底撫掌大笑。  
東易翔雲仔細觀察眾的反應，當然也不漏看不二的表情。不二的表情極淡然，彷彿說的不是自己的事一樣。一般人的反應該會很慌亂吧，不二卻很冷靜，只是迎上東易翔雲的目光，清澈的湛藍雙眼美得讓人無法逼視。東易翔雲挑眉，優雅地一抬手，輕聲道：“大家稍安誤噪，我想這其中一定有什麼誤會。助兒，你有什麼話要說？”  
“我沒有抄襲。”不二簡短地道，語氣分外堅定。  
“要怎麼證明呢？拿出證據來啊！天才不二周助！”一名叫觀月初、法國號組的學生嗤笑說道。四周馬上有一堆學生開始起鬨。  
“助兒，我給你一天的時間，明天課後輔導，你務必要給我一個正當的理由，否則，退學處罰，沒有異議。不過，如果讓我發現這是場惡意陷害，該名學生也一樣退學處分。下課！”東易翔雲正色說道，說完，啪地一聲闔上點名冊，便頭也不回地離開教室。這是他……生氣的樣子。沒有狂風暴雨般的怒吼，只有冰冷的話語。不必很大聲說話就可以讓人感覺到風雨欲來前的寧靜。

不二心中苦笑，要怎麼證明本來就不存在的事呢？大概是過得太安逸了，所以才會忘記什麼是人性吧？一直以為忘記的東西，其實心底還是記得的，只是不想面對罷了。心真的不慌亂嗎？這怎麼可能？  
真的真的好無力喔……美夢果然該醒了吧？是不是在剛開始做夢時，就應該要提醒自己不要沉淪下去了？


	7. Chapter 7

章六

那天不二練完鋼琴，想起自己還有音樂史的報告要交，連忙打開筆電準備打報告，至於下午學務處寄來的警告單，他連拆都沒拆，就丟在桌上。不過他的室友們已經快看不下去了！  
“你都快要被退學了，怎麼還要打報告？不用想想應該要怎麼向東易教授解釋嗎？他不是你的指導教授嗎？”幸村挑眉問道，曾經同班三年，以他對不二的瞭解，不二是不可能做出這種事的。而且以不二的才華根本也不用做這種事。  
“精市說的對，你和東易教授約定的期限是在明天吧？喂，我們是真心的希望你不要被退學。”白石正色道，但他發現不二已經劈哩啪啦地在寫報告，忍不住又多加一句。  
“周助，你說話啊！還有，你今天晚上又沒吃飯了吧？我幫你帶點心回來，是芥末餅。吃一吃打起精神來，我們一起想辦法。”剛進門的佐伯一放下手中的食物提袋，立刻說道。這還是他剛才冒雨去幫不二買來的，只希望他能打起精神來。  
果然是芥末餅有用，不二一聽馬上停止寫報告，拿了一個芥末餅吃了起來。後來發現三位室友憂心忡忡的目光，他只得道：“嗯，我知道期限快到了。”  
“你該不會真的要走吧？”幸村皺眉說道，好不容易兩人又同校，然後又是室友！而兩個禮拜後，他們四人要成果發表會，不二怎麼可以被退學？  
“誰說我要被退學了？如果要被退學，我就不會寫明天要交的音樂史報告了。”不二淡道。  
三位室友皆是一楞，只好又看著不二盯著電腦打報告，然後想起自己也有報告要寫，只好摸摸鼻子趕緊開電腦打報告。  
不二見成功轉移室友們的注意力，便登入即時通訊系統，想不到見手塚和跡部都在線上（不意外，兩人孽緣到又是室友），不二猶豫了，但游標卻不自覺地在手塚的帳號上輕點一下，螢幕上蹦出一個對話視窗。不曉得為什麼，不二相當緊張。他敲了幾個字，按‘送出’，便等著對方的回應。  
手塚那時剛好也在打報告，想不到會接到不二的即時訊息，只有幾個字：“你在忙嗎？”有點意外，畢竟不二幾乎不上線的。他回道：“沒有，你找我有事嗎？”  
過了兩分鐘，手塚才收到不二的回應：“嗯，遇到一點事，你有空出來一起聚一下嗎？”  
手塚抬頭看了一下時間，七點多。離報告的截止時間還有四到五個小時……算了，不二的事重要，他回道：“好，七點半跟你約在塔塔摩那咖啡館。”  
“好。”這次不二回地很快，一打完回應他就下線了。  
“你要出去？”跡部看著穿起風衣的手塚，忍不住問道。這室友不能說宅，只能說他生活極規律，通常晚飯吃完後就甚少出門了，除非是去圖書館查資料。  
“我很快回來，需要幫你帶宵夜嗎？”手塚隨口應道。  
“不用了，你快去快回。別忘記你還有經濟學導論的報告要寫！”跡部提醒道。

等手塚到塔塔摩那咖啡館時，不二已經在那裡了。因為還在下雨，不二撐著傘在外面等手塚，並沒有先進去叫一杯咖啡什麼的。  
手塚皺眉道：“外面這麼冷，怎麼不先進去坐坐？”而且還在下雨，印象中不二淋雨很容易感冒耶！  
“我怕打擾到其他的客人。”不二笑著應道，跟在手塚後面一起進了咖啡館。  
這時候並不是喝下午茶的好時機，所以塔塔摩那咖啡館的客人不算多，他們兩人各點一杯咖啡就坐下來了。雖然說晚上喝咖啡不是什麼聰明事，但對於等等要趕報告的兩人卻正好需要。  
“說吧，什麼事？”手塚開門見山地問道，不二會主動約自己出來，真的是相當罕見。  
“這個。”不二應道，從懷中掏出一張連拆封都沒有的公文書，遞到手塚面前。不過雖然說沒有拆封，但上面‘退學書’三個大字卻相當惹眼。  
“怎麼一回事？”手塚皺眉道，不是以第一名之姿進去嗎？而且還有全額獎學金，怎麼說被退學就退學？而不二會約自己出來，一定有什麼隱情。  
“就像你看到的樣子。”不二道，當下把事情簡略地說明一遍。其實他也不是希望手塚能幫自己解決，只是單純的想找人傾訴。就真的只是這樣而已。果然本來慌亂的內心確實平靜多。  
“嗯，那你打算怎麼做？明天就要給東易教授答覆了吧？”手塚問道。剛才聽不二說明，有條有理，其實內心早就有答案了吧？有時候遇到事情要的不是安慰，而是希望個人拍你的肩膀跟你說：“上吧，老子挺你！”如此而已。  
“要想辦法證明自己沒抄襲嗎？但我怎麼去證明根本就不存在的事實？”不二皺眉道，這個問題他想了很久，觀月說的其實並無道理。  
“我倒覺得，既然是不存在的事，那就不用證明了。以你的才華，那種小事根本就無法掩蓋過你的鋒芒。”手塚正色回道。  
不二一怔，怎麼沒想過……根本就不存在的事，那就不用去證明了，因為根本就不存在啊！手塚他是這個意思吧？本來有些慌亂的事，好像已經有了頭緒。不二笑了笑，說道：“我知道要怎麼做了。”  
“嗯，不管你要怎麼做，我都會支持你。可別被清寧學院掃出來了。”手塚淡道。不二要做什麼他也沒過問，只不過這很明顯是遭人陷害的，他會要做出這種事的人不得好過。他抬手看了看錶，道：“時間也晚了，我送你回清寧學院的校舍吧。”  
不二搖搖頭，淡笑道：“不了，我要再去一個地方，晚一點才會回校舍。抱歉喔，耽誤你這麼久的時間，就為這麼一點小事。”本來是不要手塚替自己擔心的，看來好像有反效果，這樣好嗎？  
“說的也是，但你沒耽誤我的時間。喝杯咖啡剛好可以替我等一下要趕報告提點神。”手塚聳肩說道。  
雨也沒再下了，空氣變得很乾淨，甚至有種甘甜的味道。應該都是這樣子的吧，本來有些汙濁的空氣，經過一道雨後，什麼都帶走了。所以也不用太緊張，只要確定自己的立場與價值觀，那就不要再猶豫了。  
“國光，有你在真的真的太好了……。”不二看著手塚高挑的背影，心暗暗地道，當然沒說出來。

“師母，我可以把明天的課提早嗎？”不二果然沒有回校舍，而是去水琳輝月專用琴房找她，水琳輝月果然在練琴，不二一見到她就直接開口問了。  
“提早？當然沒問題！只是你不准走！不准……給我走！”水琳輝月有些暴躁地說道，少了她平時的冷靜和氣質。  
不二很快就察覺到水琳輝月不對勁的地方，她雖然看起來在練琴，但地上都是酒瓶，她也因為喝了不少酒，臉色泛紅，比以前那種清冷，水琳輝月此時多了一種嬌嫩。不二皺眉，上前扶著水琳輝月，嘆道：“師母，您喝多了。”  
“我沒有！助兒，把你腳邊那瓶紅酒給我！”水琳輝月凶狠地說道。  
不二搖頭，半抱半扶地將水琳輝月扶到沙發上。他也知道自己有點得罪水琳輝月，但這時候已經不能計較什麼禮數了。照顧水琳輝月才是最重要的事。  
水琳輝月會掙扎啊！但她卻發現自己太小看這位清瘦的少年，明明很瘦，到底哪裡來這麼多力氣？她嗔道：“助兒，你不准走！今天你不准走！”她抓住不二的衣領，很用力地抓著。  
“師母，您喝醉了。”不二柔聲說道，他也知道兩人現在的樣子有多尷尬，水琳輝月的洋裝已經亂了，而自己的襯衫也被她抓得很皺，加上時間又晚。  
“助兒……拜託你……不要走。”水琳輝月漸漸放開不二的衣領，有些無力且無助地道。自從她聽到不二要被退學的傳聞時，她和東易翔雲吵了一架。這是他和她結婚五年來，第一次吵架。  
“好，師母，我不會走。”不二嘆道。很感動，水琳輝月是真的很關心自己，他一直相信東易翔雲也是，不過他想到因為東易翔雲的課而要被退學，真的有點無力呢。  
水琳輝月大概是喝多了，不知不覺就靠著不二的肩膀睡著了。她睡得很沉，不二不便叫醒她，只好留下自己的風衣給水琳輝月當棉被。他輕輕帶上琴房的門，想不到門一關，就看到東易翔雲冷著臉站在門外。不二一怔，恭敬地道：“老師晚安。”  
東易翔雲看起來不像是為了不二在這種時間出現在水琳輝月的琴房的事生氣，他淡問道：“你師母還好嗎？”不二會在這種時間出現，他不怪他。  
“喝了一點酒，所以睡著了。”不二照實應道。  
“想到明天要怎麼跟我解釋了嗎？”東易翔雲正色問道，表情冷冷的。不過他願意給不二一個機會，這是難得的考驗。  
“我還在想。老師，明天晚上就是期限了。我會給您一個很好的答復。”不二正色應道，就照著手塚所說的那樣，應該就可以了吧？  
“助兒，希望你不要讓我失望。好了，時間也不早了，你回去吧！”東易翔雲淡道，說完便進了水琳輝月的琴房。

期限那天，東易翔雲找來不二，要不二給自己一個解釋。在場也有不少教授，但大部分都是來看戲的，一來這種事在清寧學院並不少見，二來東易翔雲幾乎很少生氣卻把這事搞這麼大，三來……他們真的覺得這只是一場戲。不過從頭到尾就東易翔雲一人問話，只聽他冷著聲問道：“說吧助兒，你要怎麼跟我解釋？怎麼去證明你的作業不是抄襲的？而且還是抄我的作品，這不會太誇張了嗎？”  
“我不會證明作業是抄襲的。”不二不卑不抗地說道，就照手塚那樣說的吧，他已經決定了。  
“不會證明？那你至少要給我解釋才好。不然依校規，退學處分！”東易翔雲冷聲道，又加了不少壓迫感在不二身上。  
“我沒有必要去證明根本就不存在的事。”不二緩緩地卻堅定地說道，他抬起頭來，用他那湛藍又清澈的雙眸朝每位教授一一看去，最後目光定在東易翔雲身上，他自己的指導老師。  
“那這篇作業是哪裡來的？”東易翔雲皺眉問道，在不二面前啪地一聲，丟了一疊紙，上面是上次要交的作業，有實體在，任憑不二再聰明也百口莫辯吧？  
不二撿起來一看，真的是東易翔雲以前的作品耶！看來自己是真的被人陷害了。不二正色道：“這不是我當初上交的作品。原稿我還記在腦海裡，如果要證明，我願意現場證明給各位，我的創作。”說罷，不二直接往鋼琴走去，開始行雲流水般地彈了起來。  
在場的所有教授都驚呆了，果然是東易翔雲和水琳輝月的高徒！這少年，好厲害！  
只有東易翔雲笑了，有這個就已經足夠。因為根本不是自己的東西，所以無從證明。要麻默認，要麻就證明自己的東西，去推翻根本就不存在的事。他等的就是這個。

事後，查明這件事的確是有學生惡意陷害，甚至有串通教授與助理教授。校方馬上來公文，該二十五名學生退學處分，那十九位教授與助理教授等則遭降職停薪處分。據說都靠兩張公文，一張來自手塚本家，另一張則由跡部家發出來的。這是清寧學院創校以來對教授們與學生們最嚴厲的處分。  
“助兒，這幾天煎熬你了！之前好不容易有點肉，才兩天又瘦了。”水琳輝月有些心疼嘆道，看來這件事很明顯在不二身上有不小的壓力。  
“師母，您誇張了。”不二搖頭淡笑道。  
“助兒，月說的是真的。還有，為師的也深感抱歉，讓你倍受煎熬。”東易翔雲正色道。  
“老師，其實打從一開始您就是相信我的，對吧？”不二細想起來，東易翔雲在課上並不是對自己生氣，不過為什麼呢？他忍不住問道。  
“在創作的過程中，你的作品難免會受到其他人的質疑，所以我在看如果是你遇到這種事會怎麼做，果然沒太讓我失望。”東易翔雲正色道，不然他也不會把事情搞這麼大了，說到底就是太喜歡這個徒弟！不過沒有想到竟然連手塚家和跡部家都會出面，只能說這次大家運氣不太好吧？  
不二一怔，有些不敢相信，但想一想這好像是東易翔雲會做的事，他隨即笑了笑。  
水琳輝月心情極好，只聽她輕笑道：“這樣好嗎？這三個月就只能靠我的薪水養你們呢！”她指了指桌上東易翔雲的懲戒單，東易翔雲只有被停薪三個月，已經算很客氣了。  
三個人互看一眼，都笑了。


	8. Chapter 8

章七

其實已經不曉得後悔有多少次了……為什麼不二當初昏倒的地方是跡部家而非手塚家的邸府？如果是在手塚家，也就不會給跡部這種機會。不二早期在跡部家真的快樂嗎？不二還有很多故事吧？就算是發生在他四歲的時候也一樣，只是四歲那年最精彩！先是暈厥在跡部家，住了幾個月後，被跡部圭人譴送教養院。要不是手塚家遇上那樣的事，恐怕不二真的得在教養院長大。不過，說真的，在手塚家不二會比較快樂嗎？這一點的幸福，其實很奢侈很奢侈的。他記得第一次初見不二的情景，彷彿有什麼撼動自己本來相當冰冷的內心吧，就因為這樣，他發現不二的特別。

＊＊＊

房間內，傳來兩位男子的說話聲。那兩位男子不是別人，而是手塚本家最位高權重的家族長手塚國一和現任接管手塚家的手塚國晴。兩人本來在喝茶，結果竟然開始談起很嚴重的事。  
“你說什麼？如果不收一個和國光年歲相近的孩子，手塚家就會遇到一個劫？父親大人，這話可不能亂說！”手塚國晴正色道。他不是不相信手塚國一的話，只是一時間很難接受，怎麼可能收了一個孩子就可以度過這個劫？但手塚國一的話一向甚具重量，這警告不聽後果會很可怕。  
“國晴，你知道我向來不打狂語，這次就聽我的吧！彩菜不是在病重嗎？有人說孩子可以沖喜，你這幾天就去教養院挑個孩子回來。”手塚國一道。手塚彩菜現在的確病重，真教人緊張。  
“好。不過我要挑怎麼樣的孩子？父親大人有什麼建議嗎？”手塚國晴點頭應道，說到手塚彩菜的事，他立刻從善如流，反正以手塚家的財力，要多養一個孩子並不困難。  
“帶國光去吧。畢竟如果帶回來的孩子國光不喜歡，這樣也沒辦法，以後都要相處的，不可不慎！”手塚國一續道，他也很注意自己孫子的感受，而且他也知道伴對於一個孩子的重要性。他頓了一頓，又道：“這幾天就動身吧，彩菜的病不能拖太久，盡快把孩子帶回來。這也算功德一件。”  
“國晴明白，謝謝父親大人的提醒，國晴會在這兩天內辦妥，決不拖延。”手塚國晴正色道。  
果然，手塚國晴在隔天一早就把手塚叫起來，簡單說明今天要出門的理由和目的，總之就是去教養院帶一個手塚看得順眼的孩子回來。手塚很開心，他聽說不二被送去教養院了，不知道會不會遇上他。  
離首都最近的郊區就有一間教養院，該教養院設備簡陋，不過那只是外圍而已。其實裡面資源還算豐富，足夠讓教養院的孩子們吃飽喝足，手塚家其實在慈善方面也相當注重，每年定期撥款給全國的教養院，這也是手塚家雖然企業很大卻不至招人詬病、甚至是讓人尊敬的原因。教養院院長笑著招呼手塚國晴和手塚，手塚國晴簡單說明來意後，院長先是一怔，便領著兩人進去了。  
“孩子們都在這裡。”院長笑著說道，想不到手塚國晴是要來領走一個孩子的，他由衷地希望那孩子能幸福快樂。  
手塚國晴點點頭，迅速瞄了一眼。這裡的孩子從一歲到十六歲都有。他要找的是四到五歲，男孩為佳。但這裡三個四到六歲的孩子，兩男一女，手塚國晴不太喜歡。大概是人看多了，手塚國晴很快就知道這三個孩子的未來，他們並不是可造之才。手塚國晴瞥了一眼自己的兒子，問道：“光兒，你怎麼看？”  
手塚搖搖頭，不二沒有在裡面。心裡有點失望，他迎上院長的目光，問道：“這裡還有其他孩子吧？”還是抱著一點希望，這間教養院這麼大，如果沒有每間房間都找過，他是不會甘心的。  
院長推了推老花眼鏡，隔了半晌，才笑道：“還有幾個孩子。應該在琴房吧！前幾天有一位才剛被送來的孩子，很喜歡彈鋼琴，可惜身體不怎麼好。要去看看嗎，手塚大人？”  
手塚國晴點點頭，他不反對多看幾個孩子。畢竟是為手塚來的，他也希望就在這間教養院就能把孩子找到，手塚國一說彩菜的病不能拖。  
院長領著兩人來到琴房，那裡有三個孩子。一個是十二歲的紅髮少女，看起來活潑很會照顧人，相當討喜，但不是手塚家要的人。第二個是比較好動的黑髮男孩，年歲差不多是五歲，長相也討喜。第三位則是一位非常清瘦的褐髮男孩，長得很漂亮，五官俊美，他坐在輪椅上彈鋼琴，腿部還蓋著一條厚毛毯，看來院長說的就是他了。可是身體真的不太好，但他身上淡定的氣質，也真的不像五只有四歲！  
“父親大人，就是他了。”手塚扯了一下手塚國晴的衣袖，輕聲說道。想不到他真的看見他了，他還是沒什麼變啊！手塚難掩心中的興奮。  
手塚國晴微微點頭，這個孩子他也注意到了。他讓院長闔上門，並轉頭問道：“褐髮的男孩叫什麼名字？年紀多大？他怎麼會在這裡呢？”  
“回手塚大人，那孩子叫不二周助，年紀是四歲又七個月。是三天前跡部大人譴人送來的。他好像在跡部大人府上住過一段時間。”院長如實答道，他無法想像這麼好的一個孩子竟然會被送出來。  
“在跡部大人府上待過？這有趣了。國光，你說的是他吧？”手塚國晴相當感興趣地笑道，難怪那個叫不二周助的孩子會有這麼淡定出塵的氣質，那是已經經歷過人生很多起落的人、已經把事情全看開才會有的氣質。手塚國晴對於一個才四歲的男孩就有這樣的過去，他不知道該不該替他難過。  
手塚點點頭，應道：“父親大人，我就選他，這樣可以嗎？”能把不二帶回去嗎？真的可以嗎？手塚的心跳得很快，已經可以感覺到喉嚨很緊了。  
“光兒，他既然在跡部府上住過一段時間。跟為父的說吧，你早就見過他了，對不對？”手塚國晴笑著問道，應該是的，自己家兒子很顯然就是為了那男孩才會挑中不二。這算是緣份吧？  
“我們見過。他以前有一段時間是王子的伴讀。說來慚愧，國光的字彙量還不如他。”手塚坦然說道，自己還比不二大五個月說。  
“哦？這太有意思了。連你也比不過他，那以後就讓他當你的伴讀吧，你看怎麼樣？”手塚國晴笑道，暫且不論不二驚人地字彙量和淡定的氣質，光是他剛才看到不二專心彈琴的樣子，這孩子……很好，早年或許命運坎坷，但撐過十八歲就海闊天空，名利雙收了。如果在手塚家，至少能減低他坎坷的幼年命運吧？就像手塚國一說的，從教養院領一個孩子回來，也算是功德一件。  
“真的真的可以選他嗎，父親大人？”手塚喜不自勝地說道，無框眼鏡後的雙眸閃閃發亮。竟然可以和不二生活在一起耶，這是夢嗎？  
手塚國晴低頭輕撫兒子的頭頂，輕笑道：“就是他，你說是他就是他了。光兒，之所以帶你來，無非是為了選一個能跟你合得來的孩子。只是以後要好好相處喔！”如慈父般，手塚國晴笑得很祥和。  
“嗯，我會跟他好好相處的！”手塚笑道。當時的他並不知道，不二應該不會再對任何人敞開心房了，因為已經期待很多次，都是以離棄收尾，所以不敢了。  
手塚國晴笑著點頭，終於看到兒子有屬於一個五歲孩子的笑容了。如果收了不二能讓塚冷硬的心軟化一下，這樣也不錯。不過……手塚國晴也看得出來不二的問題所在，可能需要長時間才能再度打開封閉已久地、自己的內心。兒子可能要辛苦一段時間了！他轉身跟院長道：“不二那孩子我要了。這兩天幫他辦個手續，兩天後我會派人來接他。”他牽起兒子的手，輕笑道：“光兒，我們走吧，兩天後他就會在我們家了。”說完便帶著手塚離開教養院了。  
手塚國晴在當下或許都想對了，但有一點有錯，手塚之所以選不二，是因為他早就知道有個人能動搖自己的內心，他會很愛他，如此而已。一旦選中就不會放手了。

兩天後，不二果然來手塚家報到，手塚家為不二舉辦歡迎舞會，官方宣佈不二將長住在手塚家直到他十八歲那一年，也是該國法定成年的年紀，這樣很合理。  
真的好像一場夢，手塚看著從禮車上走出來的清瘦男孩，忍不住衝上前再多看一眼。  
“嗨！我們又見面了呢，以後還請多多指教。”不二也看到了手塚，向他揮手笑道。繞了很大一圈，發現還是會到手塚旁邊，真不可思議！  
手塚大步上前，抱住不二，許久才道：“歡迎來到手塚家，你放心地待下來吧！”沒有人會趕你走的，因為我要你一直在我身邊。  
不二一怔，輕笑道：“嗯，你不讓我走我就一直厚臉皮地待著。”真的不用再走了嗎？真的不用嗎？會不會又是一場夢呢？之前去跡部邸府是這樣，後來到教養院還是這樣，現在來到手塚府上會怎麼樣呢？真的會和之前相同嗎？不二心跳得很快，也不敢想這種問題，就再做夢一次好了。  
不二一來到手塚府上後，手塚彩菜的身體果然奇蹟似地好轉，兩個月後竟然就好起來了。手塚家上下極為開心，完全不敢相信！看來正如手塚國一說的，領不二回來是沖喜！而手塚與不二的感情相處亦相當愉快，也是眾人所樂見的吧！

手塚國晴讓不二學彈鋼琴，其天分之高令人嘖舌，直到十八歲。本來不二是要離開的，不過手塚主動去跟手塚國晴交涉了。  
“你竟然會為助兒的事來找我。”手塚國晴笑道，他知道兒子對不二的事很上心，他自己也相當喜歡那孩子，不過長年在外地做生意，就算想照顧也無法。  
手塚當下把不二的事詳細地說了，其中也包括了不二想要潛心學鋼琴和作曲的事，還有不二在高中三年就打工的事，這些平常都沒機會和父親說，今天一併說了。他道：“父親大人，就算只有到十八歲，可不可以資助他到念完清寧學院呢？”  
“我看不必吧，助兒早就申請上清寧學院的全額獎學金。但在生活費上……好，我會資助他直到助兒畢業。你知道嗎國光，為什麼我當初只說到助兒十八歲？”手塚國晴正色問道，應該和兒子說了。  
“國光不明白。”手塚很快就坦承了。他當然不知道跡部圭人對跡部說的也是十八歲，看來十八歲那年對三個少年的意義極為重大。  
“十八歲，是該為自己的事負責。他若想留在手塚家，應當由他自己決定了。不過，我向來鼓勵你們深造，所以既然你替助兒要求，那我就同意了。光兒，你也是喔，差不多要為自己的事準備了，未來你也要接下手塚家企業的。”手塚國晴續道。  
手塚點點頭，道：“國光明白。那……我打算考開源學院的國貿系，這樣可以嗎？”想考開源學院是因為不二，因為他說了一句：“……好遠喔。”  
“開源學院在清寧學院附近吧？當然可以。反正我當初也是念開源學院，才不小心追到夫人的。”手塚國晴若有所思地道。他頓了一頓，道：“把助兒的身體養好一點吧。”他還是很關心不二的。  
“好。”手塚簡短地應道。只要手塚國晴同意就可以了，父親真的很好，手塚由衷地為自己生在手塚家而感到幸運。如果今天是生在跡部家，這種追求夢想的自由恐怕都沒有吧！光是一個自己喜歡的人都無法留在身邊，真的真的很可憐！

＊＊＊

手塚接到黑井的報告書，雖然說不上他處理得很好，但也不至於讓人失望，至少不二還能在清寧學院念書，不過據說因為那件事的關係，不二在清寧學院又更火紅了……就說有才華的人不怕被埋沒，只怕被陷害吧，這倒也是，頂著東易翔雲和水琳輝月兩人的聯合指導生，已經很惹眼了！但手塚並沒想到跡部也出手了，看來他心裡還是有他吧，只不過那時候不二約出去的人是自己喔！想到這裡，他有些得意。  
“不二啊不二，五年的約定，我可沒忘！”手塚心裡笑道，手上的報告書，隨手撕了扔進垃圾筒裡。  
過去不重要，人是要向未來看齊的！


	9. Chapter 9

章八

下雪了，已經入冬了！進到清寧學院三個多月，很難想到才三個多月就發生這麼多事。清寧學院的琴房設計得很人性化，考量到學生練琴的方便與幸福，暖氣是琴房的基本配備。也是，凍僵的手指可能彈不出好聽的音樂來嘛！而不二等人一旦練琴就很專心。據說聖誕節要成果發表會，所以不二、幸村、白石和佐伯四人正在抓緊時間練習。本來就相當好的默契，再加上三人高超的琴技，讓他們每次的成果發表會都場場爆滿，驚豔四座！四位才華洋溢的少年，到哪裡都非常耀眼，連教授群都極為讚賞。  
“聖誕節的成發，據說我們又是壓軸了。”白石笑嘆著說道，趁著休息時間，趕緊宣佈自己剛才幫隊友抽簽的結果，他懷疑有動手腳啦，已經是這學期第三次成發壓軸了……目前也就三次成發啊！  
“什麼，藏之介你沒開完笑吧？這也太巧了！怎麼這次換你抽簽還是一樣的結果啊！”佐伯不敢相信地道，記得上次是自己抽簽的。  
“這樣代表大家最期待我們的表演，打算留到最後欣賞，這也沒什麼不好呢！”幸村放下弓弦笑著說道。其實他也不敢相信……又壓軸了。  
“精市說得很對，能每次都抽到壓軸，這也需要簽王運吧？”不二嘻嘻笑道，反正對他們四人而言，根本就沒有所謂的舞台恐懼症吧，只是他們的魅力太驚人，學校保全都要極力維護他們的安全。  
“我聽說只要參加聖誕節成發，那跨年那場就不用參加了。這樣也好，才可以參加清寧學院和開源學院每年合辦的跨年晚會。”佐伯補充說道。因為是兩校合辦，讓清寧學院這些音樂才俊出表演，讓開源學院會賺錢的出錢，這樣很合理。  
“也難怪大家會這麼期待我們的演出，畢竟有大作曲家周助嘛！”白石笑著調侃，果然東易翔雲的徒弟就是不一樣，每次成發他們都會練一首不二的作品，通常都是拿來當安可曲。  
“這樣我們就可以去跨年了，大家有什麼計劃呢？”幸村笑著問道。聖誕節和跨年也就只隔一個多禮拜不到，當然之後就是可怕的期末考了，皮要繃緊一點！  
“跨年？好像很有趣呢！還可以認識開源學院的學生。”不二笑著應道。既然是兩校合辦，那手塚和跡部應該也會去吧？  
“好了，我們再練一次，就休息收工囉！”佐伯笑道。基本上練習時間的長短是他決定，畢竟要吹長笛可是相當耗肺活量和體力的嘛！  
於是四人又練習最後一次。就等聖誕節的時候成果發表。已經準備好了，只等大家尖叫啦！

聖誕節那天，不二那組的表演果然獲得滿堂彩，馬上被要求演奏安可曲。大概是被觀眾們發現他們安可曲的傳統，就是演奏自己寫的作品，所以等到在演奏安可曲的時候，全場特別激動也特別安靜。眾教授已經不是第一次對東易翔雲和水琳輝月這麼說了：“天哪，你哪裡來這麼厲害的指導生啊！”當然，長笛組佐伯的指導教授肖幻羽、小提琴組幸村的指導教授艾茵蘭德、大提琴組白石的指導教授布瑞茗耶四位教授也是恭維的話聽到耳朵長繭。但以上這五位教授都知道，這四位學生之所以優秀，並不是只有他們指導有方，學生們本身也相當努力，才會有這樣的結果。  
當天成發一結束，馬上造成全場暴動！白石等人還好早就預備好地道先溜了！有時候不能小看粉絲群的力量，很可怕，尤其當他們激動起來就很容易失控！白石他們已經是風雲人物啦！當然，一表演完後他們也累慘了，卻想到還有期末考要念，只好一回宿舍就開筆電念書了。啊……都忘記還有報告了！  
不二隨手看了一下手機，有一封未讀訊息，傳送人是……跡部景吾！不二一怔，心跳得很快，有些膽怯地按下讀取鍵。  
簡訊內容就幾個字：“我該怎麼把聖誕禮物和卡片拿給你？”拿聖誕卡片給自己？印象中跡部從來不主動的啊，怎麼這回卻……不二心裡一虛，他得承認自己很期待跡部所要給的卡片。會不會是……他不敢想下去了。  
不二立馬回道：“看你囉！要不要跨年那天見個面？”傳送鍵狠狠給它按下去，心跳得很快。  
兩分鐘後，不二的手機突然震動，不二連忙按下讀取鍵，只見跡部回道：“好，就那天吧。詳情我們之後線上討論。”  
不二既興奮又感動，已經無法相信這是事實了。而且他也知道自己應該還是喜歡跡部的吧，不然也就不會因為對方的簡訊而坐立難安了。他想起與手塚的約定，還是不知道對手塚是什麼感覺。那這樣吧，就喜歡跡部到……今年為止。那些十幾年的感情，就讓它在今年打住就好了。然後自己就可以好好愛上另一個……真正懂你疼你的人！不二閉上眼，心有點痛有點甜，這是活著的證明吧！他馬上又披上風衣，出門買聖誕節卡片和禮物去了。

很快就到了跨年當天，兩校合辦的跨年晚會。據說有很精彩的煙火，每年都會吸引上十萬的觀眾前來，也據說，清寧學院會派出教授們出節目表演。就像今年抽到要上台表演的兩位教授是東易翔雲和水琳輝月（其實是東易翔雲抽到，但……夫唱婦隨嘛，水琳輝月自然一起上了，而他們的指導生不二周助因為上次聖誕節已經有成果發表會，所以跨年時不上台）。那天大家都會盛裝出席，主持人是清寧學院長笛組肖幻羽教授和開源學院會計學系東易湛宇教授搭檔，當然這個組合也是抽簽的，別懷疑，東易湛宇和東易翔雲兩人有血緣關係。  
晚會當天，會場有提供大量的免費精致食物，而且保證可以餵飽在場所有來賓，就可以知道開源學院多大手筆了（也因為他們太有錢，賺太多覺得該回饋給社會吧？）根本是在灑錢嘛！而清寧學院的學生則輪番上陣表演曲目，這可折騰他們了，他們每個年級學生也不到一百人，叩除即將要畢業不必出表演的四年級生和已經參加過聖誕節成發的半數學生，也就是說……一百五十位學生要負責整個晚會的表演！還好最後有東易翔雲和水琳輝月的表演撐場！  
“周助，這裡這裡！你剛剛去哪裡了，找你不著怕是跟人群走散了！”白石向不二笑著招手道，他和幸村、佐伯都在這裡，就等不二一個人。  
不二笑著走來，應道：“抱歉，我遲到了。老師和師母正要準備上台，剛才在後台採排問我有什麼意見。”他頓了一頓，苦笑著說道：“我一個學生能給什麼意見吶！”  
眾人一聽都笑了，也是啦，清寧學院每年光花錢養那兩位大師級的教授都不敢說話了，不二區區一個學生自然就更不用太在意了。不過東易翔雲和水琳輝月，倒是看法不同，還是真的希望不二能給點意見，不二就說了：“師母那台鋼琴再向觀眾面側一點，讓觀眾們見識一下師母彈琴的風姿。”這是不二由衷說來，水琳輝月笑罵說不二貧嘴，東易翔雲倒很認真的和不二討論起來。也因為這一拖，本來約好六點半要和白石他們去用晚餐的，結果已經耽誤十五分鐘。  
與白石等人吃過飯後，不二說和幾位高中同學有約，所以提前走了。這倒是真的，他和手塚、跡部三人的確也是高中同學，還有幸村可以作證呢。  
跨年晚會的會場主要在清寧學院校區，這是考慮到萬一清寧學院需要搬運大型演奏樂器，開源學院對清寧學院的體貼。所以晚會表演在清寧學院的主廣場，放煙火的地方也主要在清寧學院。反正平常兩校因為距離近，早就在互串門子了，所以就算是開源學院的學生們來到清寧學院也不陌生。  
“你和周助約幾點？”跡部問著身旁的手塚，雖然說是自己主動問不二要不要一起參加晚會，不過後續是手塚在與不二聯絡。反正大家都是高中同學，趁機聚一聚也是好的。  
“八點，怕是他有一點事。據說這次壓軸表演的兩位是他的指導老師，周助的老師真的是大有來頭。”手塚搖頭嘆道，這是真的，連他們在開源學院都很常聽到東易翔雲與水琳輝月的大名。不過不二還不算遲到……以不二的個性應該不會遲到吧！  
果然才這樣想著，不二就出現了。他看到手塚和跡部都在，訕笑道：“我應該沒遲到吧？”  
“沒有，走吧。我們要找個好地方等一下看煙火。”手塚簡短地道。天冷，他下意識地去拉不二的手，未料不二微微一閃，令手塚一怔。  
“手塚君，別著急呢！這裡有我在，自然知道哪裡看煙火最合適！”不二輕笑道，頓了一頓，又道：“我順手拿了三杯熱可可，先給你們。”說完不二也不閒著，連忙從紙袋拿出紙杯裝好的熱可可遞給他們。  
跡部與手塚兩人伸手接過，當下不等它冷掉，三人就站著啜飲起來。雖然開源學院和清寧學院距離很近，不過三人課業繁忙，一個學期過下來竟然甚少見面！更不用說跡部和手塚對清寧學院完全不熟。喝過熱可可後，不二笑道：“景吾，你要現在拿卡片還是等一下呢？”  
跡部想了一下，應道：“現在好了。”說完他和不二不約而同地翻著自己的隨身包包，拿出說好要給對方的禮物。  
手塚一楞，他並沒有想到要準備卡片什麼的，心中還真的有一點……吃味耶，甚至有點難過。  
不二笑道：“手塚君，你有卡片啦！”他遞了一張給手塚。給跡部的是紙袋裝的禮物和卡片。同時間他也接過跡部送的禮物，沉沉的，感覺像書。不知道為什麼，收到跡部的卡片反而令他更緊張，或許心中還是有一點點期待吧？  
手塚皺眉，冷著臉將卡片收入包包。  
“走吧，我們去樂理學大樓，那裡人少視野佳，可以看到全部的煙火，又不會脖子仰得痠痛！”不二笑著說道，開心地領著兩人到樂理大樓。  
清寧學院的建築都是走高塔城堡的類型，說有多華麗就有多華麗，這讓手塚與跡部大開眼界。不二專挑人少的路走，所以樂理大樓很快就到了。  
“我們要在哪裡看煙火呢？”跡部好奇地問道。  
不二微微一笑，拿出剛才東易翔雲給自己的鑰匙，笑道：“我的指導老師願意借出他的辦公室讓我們觀賞煙火呢！又在高層樓，視野超好，他說的！”說著，鞋根一轉，帶著手塚和跡部往高層走。  
東易翔雲的辦公室極乾淨整潔，還有陽台可以看風景，陽台夠大能容下三個人，往中心廣場一看，正如不二說的，視野極佳！還不用人擠人！當然他們並不知道不二是用五篇小品才換到這間辦公室一個晚上。  
中心廣場上，已經輪到東易翔雲和水琳輝月的壓軸雙鋼琴演奏了，場面很熱絡，這是最後一場表演，中心廣場早就聚滿不少人。表演果然很精彩，夫妻檔的默契當然不用說啦，兩人的技巧更是超群，讓眾人大飽耳福！（不然他們開演奏會票價是貴得嚇死人。）  
倒數了，十、九、八……四、三、二、一！咻砰！一道筆直的煙火劃亮天際！眾人興奮激動不已，手上的相機手機紛紛瞄準美麗燦爛的天空。就這樣，煙火足足放了兩百秒！雖然還下著雪，大家還是不屈不撓地站著往天際望去。一年，真的過去了！迎接新年吧，新年要快樂喔！  
陽台上的三人相較中心廣場的人們是比較冷靜的。煙火真漂亮，他們心中嘆道。

之後跡部和手塚都回開源學院了。不二一回到宿舍後，連澡都來不及洗，先拆開跡部的卡片和禮物。是一本國外進口高級記事本。卡片的封面很華麗就不提了，重點是內容。跡部甚少寫這麼多字，裡面盡是他大學生活和對不二的叮囑。與不二寫給跡部的內容很相似。不二有點開心卻又有些失望，他還以為跡部會對自己說，把‘喜歡’兩個字說出來的。但顯然跡部將自己當成很要好很要好的朋友。那就這樣吧！  
不二一嘆，閉上雙眼，已經許過新年願望了，其中一個就是……喜歡跡部到去年為止吧！十四年的情感六年的喜歡，他真的累了。放下吧，這次真的說放就放喔！  
這應該要值得開心吧？不二，別哭喔！  
一旦放手才會知道自己其實能擁有更多！


	10. Chapter 10

章九

話說大學生活固然愜意，但還是會結束的。例如在清寧學院的學生們就得忙著增進自己的琴技（演奏技巧）等等，開源學院的學生們不外乎去驗證課本上的新理論看看是否能成功套用在這個社會。總之，雖然大學生可以享受用不完的時間，但總有一天，這四年還是得過去。話說手塚和跡部吧，每天應付教授永無止境的報告和一堆模型導論，還要幫忙系上活動。更勝者，因為手塚和跡部在學校大部分的時間都在一起，所以他們還要面對以‘雙’為單位的告白人潮！好吧，兩人魅力無邊，而且據說都沒女朋友。當然手塚很識相沒透露跡部真正的身分，不然一定更招蜂引蝶！而不二嘛……大概就昏天黑地地練琴，他還是有報告，甚至有指導老師的作業要交，也是忙翻了！只不過，進到清寧學院的第三年，竟然就是不二待的最後一年了！這個連他的室友也是近日才知道的。  
“周助，你竟然要畢業了？我們怎麼都沒發現你有超修啊！”白石忿忿地說道，他是剛剛在網路上看到各組代表領畢業證書的人竟然有不二。  
“這個嘛，我一直以為我說過了耶。”不二苦笑道，這倒是真的，他與三位室友感情融洽，幾乎無話不談，他真的以為自己有說過啊！  
“別說周助了，精市不是也在今年六月畢業嗎？你們根本就是講好的嘛！什麼微谷高校，這是在欺負我和藏之介兩個惠宇高校的！”一向脾氣好的佐伯也忍不住抱怨。幸村也是在小提琴組的畢業名單上。  
“呃……我也以為我有說過耶。真的沒有喔？那時候就想說理論課太鬆了，於是就和周助一起修完了。”幸村皺著眉解釋，他的狀況和不二一樣。不過其實他會想和不二一起畢業還有另一個原因。  
“這樣我們成發以後找誰啊！”白石抗議道，到哪裡去找兩個神手極的鋼琴組學生和小提琴組的學生？更不用說不二和幸村兩人分別是鋼琴組和小提琴組的第一把交椅，這對微谷高校的組合。  
“太小看自己了，藏之介！我們名氣這麼響，就算你單飛，我保證還是有很多人要你們的！”幸村笑著安慰道。這可是實話，佐伯和白石兩人的演奏技巧在長笛組和大提琴組決對能排前三的。  
“我和虎次郎一定是一組的，要就兩個人，不要拉倒。”白石皺著眉回道，他和佐伯也已經有同校六年的默契了，單飛？不可能啦！  
“啊，這就是所謂的買一送一吧！”幸村壞笑著說道。  
“可惡，都要走了就不能乾脆一點喔！還消遣我們！”白石瞪眼道，雖然說幸村這麼講也沒錯啦，他並不否認。買一送一？這送得也夠大！  
“說真的，你們畢業後有什麼打算呢？”佐伯笑著道，他出來打圓場。  
“我們其實也不完全算是畢業。只是運氣比較好一點，提前修完理論的課就可以申請只上指導老師的課。最主要的還是看自己的指導老師想要怎麼做。老師和師母好像有其他安排，我就聽他們的。理論上是只要修過所有理論課程就可以畢業了。”不二笑著回道，想了想，又補充說道：“精市應該也是這樣吧。”  
幸村笑著點頭，說道：“清寧學院有個不成文的傳統，如果指導生夠優秀，那指導老師可以在那位學生畢業的那一年，申請進階指導一年，也就是說那類型的指導就已經不在學院裡頭。這個對新興演奏家十分重要，通常新興演奏家是否能靠處女秀崛起，指導老師就扮演很重要的角色。”  
“你的意思是，我們其實還有一些教授在外地幫學生們進行進階指導。難怪有人說清寧學院都是自家人抬自家人！”佐伯笑道。  
“這麼說也可以。今年艾茵蘭德教授就申請進階指導我，水琳輝月教授就申請指導周助，當然啦，夫唱婦隨嘛，東易翔雲教授也就跟著水琳輝月老師了。好在他們也就收這麼一個寶貝徒弟，不然我想尼希萊亨教授的記錄就可以破了！”幸村笑著應道。尼希萊亨收徒怪癖早就傳遍學校了！  
“唉，還是好捨不得你們喔！”佐伯嘆道。  
“你們也不差啊！我記得虎次郎在長笛組排名第二的原因只不過是因為肖幻羽教授比較講究輩分，我看她很欣賞你的，等學長一畢業，你就升上排名第一了吧？到時候肖幻羽教授有可能申請進階指導。藏之介也是，你那一、二名的學長姊今年一畢業，你也就成為首席了。布瑞茗耶教授這麼喜歡你，肯定會申請進階指導的！”不二正色道，這些都是真的，佐伯和白石兩人其實相當優秀，他一定要趁機會告訴他們。  
“重點是你們要離開，我們會捨不得的。”白石搖頭嘆道，三年的情誼就到這裡了啊！真捨不得！  
“我們很快就見面的，你們要加油喔！到時候我們一定要一起開一場演奏會！”幸村正色道。  
四人笑著擊掌！然後又開始為最後一次成果發表做準備。最後一次合作了……不，是最後一次在清寧學院合作了。以後大家應該都會成為知名演奏家吧，希望那時候大家還可以這麼有默契一起合作，不……以後一定要一起合作！這是約定喔！但在清寧的最後一次就……全神貫注地上吧！一場沒遺憾的成發！

果然那次成發又造成大轟動，雖然說不二他們成發沒一次不造成轟動的。順帶一提，不二他們已經蟬聯壓軸到第三年了，不過這是因為教授群他們看開了，有鑑於他們四人的驚人魅力，校方自動把他們排在最後一組，以免發表會會場被瘋狂粉絲蹂躪太慘導致之後的組別沒有正常的樂器和舞台可以用。好吧，這次粉絲們真的是瘋了，不用說不二他們把這當做人生的最後一場在表演，更別提其中兩個團員不二和幸村將在今年畢業。教授群再次驚嘆這四人的魅力與技巧。說真的，一個演奏家成名與否，演奏技巧恐怕只是基本要求，重要的還是要看那位演奏家是否有個人魅力，些人光是站在那裡就可以讓人尖叫，這就叫個人魅力，他們四人很顯然都有這種特質。好吧，除了瘋狂失控粉絲，這次成發會還算圓滿落幕。

＊＊＊

歷年來屬於畢業生自由參加的項目畢業成發，清寧學院畢業生‘基本上’是自由參加的。不過……不二和幸村因為被選為進階指導生，所以一定要出表演！其實這也好，畢業生成發會上，全校師生會來，還會邀請外校人士，其中更不乏開源學院的師生們。要知道開源學院學生每個大有來頭，若能借著畢業生成發會震驚四座，那未來的路有金主在肯定好走許多。當然這並不包括那些清寧學院的進階指導生，已經能讓大師點頭了，你一個只懂經濟會計的門外漢，能不點頭嗎？總之，不二和幸村除了有一堆手續要辦之外，還要擠出時間練琴！  
“太沒天理了，竟然是在畢業成發前一個禮拜才通知我們也要畢業成發！不是說自由參加嗎？”饒是修養甚好的幸村忍不住開罵。  
“這倒是真的，莫說我們的成發都是提前半個月以上的時間練習，一個禮拜確實有點少。”不二若有所思地道。以他和幸村吹毛求疵的性格，可能會不滿意一個禮拜所練出來的成果。  
“說真的，平常的成發本來就是訓練我們上台當眾表演，你們就別擔心了，據說今年的進階指導生都是一個禮拜前才告知也要畢業成發。”白石正色道。  
“藏之介說的沒錯。只不過今年的進階指導生只有你們兩位吶！”佐伯笑嘆道。  
“好吧，至少給你們兩位未來清寧學院進階指導生一個方向，畢業成發要盡早準備！”不二苦笑著說道。  
畢業成發那天果然來了很多人，其中真的有很多是來自開源學院的師生們。而參加畢業成發的學生也很多，因為這是他們能把握成名的機會，很多學生不想放棄。若要說清寧學院為何每年都能出這麼多優秀的音樂家，當然除了學生們本身優異的素質和後天勤家練習，開源學院其實幫了不少忙呢，開個人發表會要資金啊！  
不二和幸村同組，當然又是壓軸了。既然畢業成發屬‘自由參加’都沒得選了，更不用說關係到清寧學院資產的事，一定是‘沒得商量’啊！  
手塚和跡部果然都來了，而且因為身分高貴的關係，被安排在貴賓席，也就是第一排有桌子有高級咖啡可以喝的位子，他們很快就發現不二了。不二正在和幸村低聲確認等等要演出的曲目。  
“少年，想不到你還真的來了！”艾茵蘭德看到手塚，忍不住笑著說道，他還記得不二那時甄試的事。手塚沒什麼變，一樣沒什麼表情。而不二也是一樣光彩耀眼，當然自己的徒弟幸村也是。  
“教授好。”手塚輕聲打了招呼。  
很快就到最後一組了，大家屏息等待。據說這兩人是清寧學院最有才華的兩個人，據說這兩人高中都是念全國最知名的貴族學校之一的微谷高校，據說這兩人技巧高超，一大堆據說就看他們如何用十五分鐘再創傳說！  
果然他們沒讓眾人失望，台下所有人紛紛站起用力鼓掌大喊安可曲，幾乎快失控了！這就是個人魅力吧，不用太多的表現就能擄獲人心！許多人都想贊助兩名少年，不過校方表示他們是進階指導生，暫時還不接受贊助。但今年他們會開個人演奏會，還望眾人多多支持，別吝於鼓勵。就這樣，以不二和幸村的聯合表演替清寧學院的畢業成發畫下完美的句點。

不二和幸村回到宿舍正準備收拾行李。  
“嘿，門外有人獻花耶！”白石壞笑著說道，看到他們錯愕了一下，好心地再加上一句：“據說那人大有來頭，找周助的啦！”  
幸村長舒一口氣，好險好險！不過他倒是投以不二同情的眼神。在微谷高校期間，他畢竟和不二同班三年，不二的事他也知道不少因為他也會主動跟自己說。有時候不二真讓人嫉妒，有兩個這麼愛他的人，一個走在他前面給他進步的動力；一個默默鼓勵他幫助他。這樣好嗎，因為旁邊的人都太光彩奪目了，導致其他人對不二的感情不二就很難去發現，根本無從比較吧！幸村默默地看著不二去應門，來的人竟然是……他！他還以為會是另一個！  
“手塚君？”不二一楞，有些不敢相信地道，他竟然來了！而且還找到自己的寢室！（他不知道手塚和跡部兩人一直坐在貴賓席上，從頭到尾都沒將目光從他身上移開。）  
“恭賀你畢業了。畢業成發很精彩。”手塚正色道，他看著仍舊穿著學士服的不二，忍不住皺眉，不二夠高了，但因為身形單薄，學士服看起來很寬大。  
“謝謝你，手塚君！”不二輕笑道，伸手接過手塚遞來的花束。手塚竟然會送花耶，真的是做夢都不敢想！  
才說著，手塚正想去抱不二，他不主動抱人的，那是因為太喜歡不二，才會想抱他。但不二卻笑著躲開，手塚一怔，還是不行嗎？忍不住在心中苦笑著。不二躲開是什麼意思？  
不二淡笑道：“吶，國光，離約定的時間……還有兩年呢！你怎麼可以想抱我就抱我呢？要等我喔！”如果哪一天，自己真的喜歡上你想你到無可自拔時，還是會告訴你的，五年之約是可以提前的。  
“什麼意思？”手塚心裡一怔，不解地問道。  
“這樣不行，你既然是手塚集團準接班人，如果被家主知道你第一個約就……唉呀，不說了，總之你……要等我。”不二笑著解釋，因為打死都不願意說，好像已經有這麼一點喜歡手塚了吧？一點也就是有的意思，這還是先不說好了。  
“好，你還有兩年的時間。我不勉強你的。”手塚正色道，不二還記得有約定這回事就代表自己還是有機會的吧，那不論多久他也願意等，因為早在立五年之約時，就已經很確定自己對不二的感情。  
“對了，我打算在今年開個人演奏會。”不二突然笑著道。  
“這是在邀請我，還是在向我募集贊助？”手塚挑眉問道。  
“你自己看囉，手塚大商人！”不二笑道。

幸村透過門縫看兩人在門外自然的互動，最後笑著關上門。  
“其實你喜歡周助吧？”白石挑眉問道。不喜歡是不可能的，要不是他認識佐伯在先的話。  
“你說呢？”幸村似笑非笑地反問道。  
“我想答案是肯定的。但你的對手太強了。”佐伯道。  
幸村笑得更開了，因為做不到走在他前面也做不到背後默默支持，所以他很早以前就選擇要和不二併肩走在一起，至少萬一路上不二跌倒，還能扶他一把，這樣就夠了吧！說真的……這才是自己為什麼選擇今年畢業和不二一起接受進階指導生的主要原因。喜歡不二啊……原因就這麼簡單呢。


	11. Chapter 11

章十

不二畢業後的生活無非是跟著東易翔雲和水琳輝月全國全世界跑透透。那年恰逢他們夫妻倆兩年一度發表會，夫妻兩人早就打定主意要帶著不二在全世界繞繞了，順便讓不二吸收各地的曲風以增進他對音樂的廣度，當然偶爾有音樂學權威教授的課，他們也會帶不二去上。不二偶爾在街頭上信手拈來一首曲子都足夠讓聽眾們驚豔不已（雖然說鋼琴不比小提琴，街頭上很少會看到有鋼琴吧，就單這一點幸村佔有優勢），也難怪了，當初在清寧學院受到的就是很紮實的訓練，那些成果發表會就是要練學生們的台風的，不二穩健的台風自然不用說了。東易翔雲和水琳輝月也非常要求不二在音樂各方面，或許是東易翔雲和水琳輝月太優秀了，對不二也是高標準。（也難怪啦，俗話說有潛力才會被要求，如果人家不要求你，那表是你沒救了。）所以說，不二也闖下不少名號，而且據說手塚家和跡部家已經放話未來要贊助不二，使得不二身價飛漲，邀約不斷，無非是當世紀最年輕且最有未來的鋼琴家，才二十一歲的年紀啊！  
至於幸村則專心地跟著艾茵蘭德全國跑，艾茵蘭德屬於邊玩邊教的那型，幸村當然過得很愉快啦，琴技也進步不少！  
回到手塚和跡部吧，兩人就很認真的念書囉，畢竟不二已經不在清寧學院了，兩人偶爾從報章雜誌看到不二的新聞，就會多注意一點。怎麼感覺和不二的距離好像有點遠呢？不過不二有好的發展是值得開心的吧，要更努力一點才行！

＊＊＊

接著東易翔雲和水琳輝月兩人在首都晉安準備要表演的時候，表演前竟然發生一點意外。早上去遠廷學院參加全國音樂學會研討的東易翔雲因為飛機誤點，竟然趕不回首都參加表演，但表演在半個小時後就要開始了啊，情況很緊急！東易翔雲不在啊！  
“老師說他一時間趕不回來，師母怎麼辦呢？”不二接到東易翔雲的電話後，有些憂心地問水琳輝月，真沒想到班機會誤點，該怎麼辦呢？東易翔雲老師不在啊，但水琳輝月老師看起來卻不緊張。  
“你還記得我和雲要表演什麼曲子吧，而且你也會彈。”水琳輝月淡淡道。反正平時在練琴時，他們夫妻倆也會要不二一起練習，所以不二對曲子肯定不陌生，這點水琳輝月相當確定。  
“嗯，我還記得，而且也會彈。”不二照實應道，他一頓，皺眉道：“等等，師母的意思該不會是……要我上去表演吧！”真不敢相信，這是老師和師母的成果發表會耶！  
“你還知道要頂替！去換上那套西裝，反正你只要會彈，剩下的交給我。”水琳輝月笑著給不二肯定的答案，也差不多該讓不二上正式演出了，今年底一定要幫不二在首都開一場個人演奏會！  
不二一怔，疑道：“不對吧，師母，這樣是欺騙觀眾耶！”而且票價這麼貴，萬一聽眾知道表演的不是東易翔雲本人，應該會氣炸了吧！如果代替東易翔雲的是尼希萊亨就算了，竟然是自己！連出道都沒出道、名不見經傳的毛頭小子也想替當今最出名的作曲家演奏，好像有點太……呃，不好吧。  
水琳輝月很沒氣質地翻了一個很大的白眼給自己徒弟，道：“你要我到哪裡撿一個會所有我們表演曲子的槍手啊？還是說你要讓那三千多個聽眾們白跑一趟？”說不緊張一定是騙人的，搭檔突然換人耶！代表這場表演的成敗都落到自己身上矣！不過這些心情怎麼可能跟不二說呢？饒是不二參加過一堆發表會，但這種大型演奏會，正式的不二卻是第一次上台表演。總之，就上吧！  
不二一聽，覺得師母說的有理，只好拿進更衣室換上他合身剪裁的白色西裝，搭配水琳輝月的黑色禮服。總覺得……好像有哪裡怪怪的，但師母說得也沒錯啊，可是為什麼正式的表演會推自己上台啊？這有風險吧，為什麼兩位老師在想什麼他完全搞不懂。

大會通告東易翔雲的處境再宣佈由不二頂替東易翔雲後，觀眾們有的反應非常大，說什麼花這麼多錢就是為了看他們夫婦表演，怎麼叫徒弟冒名頂替啊！一時間國家音樂廳竊竊私語聲不絕與耳。  
“果然會這樣，觀眾們這樣反應很正常。”水琳輝月搖頭嘆道，她看著不二的反應，發現不二已經整個沉浸在曲子裡面了，他平靜得驚人，完全沒發現外在的負面聲浪……完全無法將剛才的他和現在的他聯想在一起！這種上台前的氣質和東易翔雲如出一徹！  
不二聽到水琳輝月說話，淡笑道：“我來處理。”既然已經決定要上台了，就算是頂替的，也要好好表現。反正只要好好彈琴，彈得夠好就沒人會說話吧？雖然是彈老師們的作品。  
水琳輝月一怔，不二他哪裡來的自信？她發現自己的內心也平靜下來了，真希望東易翔雲能看到這一幕！  
不二果然有大師風範，她見他撥了一通電話給大會主辦處，輕聲道：“再補宣佈一點吧，如果聽完覺得不滿意的可以向清寧學院申請半價退費。觀眾們平靜不下來也會連帶影響表演者。”  
水琳輝月驚呆了，哇賽！這叫英雄出少年嗎？做風超大膽的！但這也可以顯示他對自己的實力是這麼有信心！這是好事吧！水琳輝月微微一笑。  
過了一分鐘，會場整個安靜下來後，不二和水琳輝月才緩步走上台。台下的觀眾一驚，好個年輕俊美的少年，卻有著出塵淡定的氣質！本來就有一半的觀眾是為了看水琳輝月，另一半為東易翔雲，此時都忍不住多看不二一眼。年紀輕輕就站在國家音樂廳，而且還是頂替當今最有才華的作曲家東易翔雲演奏！這少年……何方神聖？  
不二和水琳輝月朝台下深深鞠躬，台下響起熱烈的掌聲。不二和水琳輝月便走到鋼琴旁坐好，調整椅子。雙手優雅地放到琴鍵上。兩人笑著對望一眼，點點頭，第一首清寧圓舞曲從兩台平台式鋼琴流瀉而出，清遠寧靜的圓舞曲讓台下聽得如痴如醉，兩人完美的技巧和默契成功抓住眾人的目光和耳朵。就這樣一首接著一首，連續整整兩個半小時！觀眾們早已忘記台上的男生不是東易翔雲，而是不二周助！直到謝幕了，台下所有觀眾情不自禁地站起來熱烈鼓掌，久久不能停止，安可聲更是毫不間斷！  
不二輕輕一笑，牽起水琳輝月的手，向眾人深深鞠躬，示意是水琳輝月師母彈得好才有今天的演出。已經不重要了，誰彈琴已經不重要了，重點是這場演出很成功。  
後來果然沒有人退費，水琳輝月忍不住嘆服不二的大膽。她問道：“助兒，你沒想過如果有人要求退出費錢該怎麼來嗎？”  
不二側頭反問道：“不會吧，我那時候沒想這麼多耶！不然就……老師的薪水吧！”他笑著又道：“依我看師母很相信我的實力呀！”  
“臭小鬼，你少得意！”水琳輝月回嘴道，整個清冷美女氣質全部破功，全世界也就只有不二有這種本事！

五個小時後，東易翔雲總算從遠廷學院開會回來了。他有看不二表演的現場直播，不二表現得很好，幾乎無可挑剔。不過其實東易翔雲會誤點並不是意外喔，是有預謀的。  
“這樣你滿意了吧，王子殿下。”東易翔雲對著電話嘆道，真的是有人指使的，那人不是別人，正是跡部景吾，王子殿下本人。  
“嗯，很滿意，謝謝你。我會請清寧學院董事會幫你加薪的！”跡部在電話中笑著說道。隔天報紙就會刊登不二在國家音樂廳表演的事，這樣他就紅了。  
“加薪？這是為了彌補我去年三個月留職停薪的處分嗎？王子殿下的心思真難猜。”東易翔雲苦笑道。不二到底何方來頭，連跡部對他的事會這麼上心。  
“算是吧！不過其實你自己也想這麼幹吧！就算是賭上自己的兩年成果發表會，也要讓周助成名。我只是再推一下而已。”跡部就事論事地說道。  
“這倒是真的。他畢竟是我徒弟，也是我和妻子唯一的指導生，當然要好好照顧。但有實力的人不怕被埋沒，只怕被陷害。我只希望他至少能在我的指導下，好好發揮自己。加薪就不必了，清寧學院可能會養不起我。”東易翔雲聳聳肩，應道。  
那一場表演不二雖然是頂替東易翔雲，但卻讓他一夜成名！來自各地的邀約不斷！來自各方的贊助不缺！不二在國內擠身頂尖年輕鋼琴家之一，二十出頭的年紀，讓眾人想起八年前東易翔雲成名的過程，兩人境遇相似，卻同樣有實力。而這本來就是東易翔雲和跡部要的結果，不過嘛……水琳輝月和不二兩人完全被矇在鼓裡，難怪東易翔雲死活都不讓跡部請董事會幫他加薪吶！

＊＊＊

那一年，佐伯和白石從清寧學院畢業，正如不二和幸村所料，佐伯是肖幻羽教授的進階指導生，白石是布瑞茗耶的進階指導生，他們再次佩服不二和幸村。至於幸村則和指導教授艾茵蘭德一起世界巡迴演奏會，不過都是聯合的演奏會，但幸村的大名可不會輸給不二。大概都是清寧學院出身、高中又同班，他們的事也是音樂界茶餘飯後的話題之一，而且他們偶爾還是會聚在一起成果發表，每每總吸引很多很多人來。  
那一年，手塚與跡部也從開源學院畢業。手塚還是代表系上領畢業證書。就這樣，大家都從學校畢業了，要進入社會了嗎？好不敢相信喔！  
開源學院的畢業典禮上，請來不二和幸村合作擔當演出，再一次震驚全場！竟然是不二和幸村耶！他們的名聲不只傳遍清寧學院，連對街的開源學院對他們的傳說也如雷貫耳！兩人經過一年多的進階指導後，早已今非昔比！本來就已經是上等的兩塊玉，不知不覺磨成美玉，那溫潤的光澤極美，不會讓人感到刺眼，反而會捨不得移開視線。表演當然又是滿堂彩！不二和幸村對視一笑，好像回到當時在清寧學院的成果發表會喔！

＊＊＊

那一年年底，不二以個人名義在首都晉安國家音樂廳開了一場個人演奏會！特別來賓是清寧學院眾教授，東易翔雲教授、水琳輝月教授、尼希萊亨教授（他還很在意不二當年被水琳輝月搶走）、櫻齊蓮教授、艾茵蘭德教授等等，包括院長凱爾薩福教授，甚至連在幫佐伯與白石進階指導的肖幻羽教授和布瑞茗耶教授都出席了！其贊助陣容更是龐大，據說皇室跡部家，與手塚家都贊助了，更不用提其他企業的贊助。  
所有的燈打在不二和鋼琴上，見他深深朝台下一鞠躬。半年前，他的確也在國家音樂廳表演，但頂著是東易翔雲老師的名頭，如今是自己的正式演奏音樂會。他深呼吸，雙手放在鋼琴上，從那一刻起，就只剩鋼琴和琴聲陪伴自己。  
“父親大人，您怎麼看周助的表現與成就？”跡部轉頭問跡部圭人，他們當然也是特別來賓，只不過為了安全起見，他們易了容。  
跡部圭人心情真的有點復雜，當初要不二離開是真的怕不二總有一天會變成兒子的弱點。只是沒想過不二會這麼爭氣，他幾乎打平老師東易翔雲的記錄了！他嘆道：“吾兒，人各有命，富貴在天。或許是他與跡部家無緣吧。”  
跡部心底一怔，與跡部家無緣嗎？怎麼突然有點想笑呢，笑得像哭。他到很久以後，才知道不是本家不願意給不二這樣的資源，而是不行給啊！他到很久以後，才知道要向手塚說謝謝。他到很久以後，才知道自己已經錯過不二的愛了。這就是沒有緣份吧，不二與跡部家沒有緣份。  
“嗯，光兒，我真的覺得投資助兒是我活了快五十歲做過最聰明的投資之一呢！”手塚國晴得意地笑著說道。後來他也真的說到做到，完全不讓不二有機會為生活費的事發愁，完全頂力相助，這讓不二高中三年待在手塚家的尷尬期冰釋了。  
“父親大人，因為我們是商人，不做虧本生意的。”手塚煞有其事地說道，心中忍不住微微一笑，自己的父親已經不是第一次認同不二了，這樣很好。  
“很好，這樣手塚集團交給你我也放心！可以提早退休了！”手塚國晴笑道，這證明兒子識人的眼光遠好於自己。  
“父親大人過獎了。”手塚謙道。  
手塚國晴心情大好，他瞥了一眼兒子手中的花束，笑嘆：“你等等要上去獻花喔？”  
“嗯，當然！”手塚道，這一生他只會送花給一個人，那就是不二周助。


	12. Chapter 12

章十一

不二年底在首都晉安的表演十分成功，從此聲名大噪。而最後一首安可曲竟然請到與他同時出道、很年輕就靠自己的才華驚世的同門幸村一同演出，無疑地將演奏會推向最高潮，令觀眾們欲罷不能啊！台下安可聲連連，起立鼓掌還不夠，甚至有不少坐在前排的觀眾索性將自己帶來的玫瑰花拋擲出去！不二和幸村兩人在台上相互擁抱，馬上就讓台下的女粉絲徹底瘋了！已經不知道是第幾次，不二牽著幸村的手朝台下鞠躬，還是標準的九十度鞠躬，看得人們腰都發痠，普通人都承受不了了，何況只是學音樂、纖細的兩個少年呢？所以台下總算饒過他們。兩人才華驚世、態度上進、魅力無邊，想不紅都不可能！就像玉一樣，只要拿到手裡把玩過就會愛不釋手。  
台下的教授群忍不住笑著搖頭，兩個少年又讓清寧學院擦亮招牌了！這就是英雄出少年、長江後浪推前浪吧？這讓當初沒去微谷高校招生的眾位教授再度羨煞東易翔雲三人！可惡啊可惡，為什麼好的總是被挑走呢（喂，話不能這樣說啦，清寧學院的其他學生已經很優秀了，要知足，教授！）真想捶桌頓足！  
“他和翔雲真的很像耶，真不是我要說！”肖幻羽有些不敢相信地皺眉嘆道。兩人都是主修鋼琴，除了鋼琴其他樂器完全不碰（雖然就有那個才華），成名又很早，都在二十岀頭歲，個人魅力又很強大，長相俊美氣質出塵淡定。  
“剛開始在幫周助面試時就注意到這些了。妳沒來微谷高校幫忙甄試實在可惜。”水琳輝月心情愉快地說道，只要一扯到關於不二的事，她那冰冷美女的氣質就煙消雲散。想起甄試，真教人難忘！真的是跟東易翔雲當年如出一徹，都是抱病來甄試，甄試所抽到的曲目和自選曲也完全一樣，兩人也都是念微谷高校！  
“他的才氣跟妳很像，輝月。”艾茵蘭德正色道。水琳輝月成名甚早，小時候就頗負盛名，她在靖儀女高待不到一年就被清寧學院挖角來了（而且她國中也是跳級生），所以她才會在兩年後到微谷甄試遇到東易翔雲，之後認識不久就結婚了。這段歷史所有清寧學院的教授們都知道。  
“為什麼當初不是我收他當指導生啊！”尼希萊亨已經不知道懊悔第幾次了，明明當初就是他先看中不二，結果水琳輝月一句：“那孩子我要了。”就與驚世天才擦身而過。好吧，比起自己這種苦練型的鋼琴家，或許給水琳輝月和東易翔雲兩人指導會更合適吧？畢竟都是屬於天才型加上自己本身又相當努力。  
“怎麼，萊亨你再耿耿於懷啊！反正今年你不是收了一個很有未來性也是出身微谷高校的學生嗎？好好栽培他嘛！天分這種東西固然重要，但周助他們還不是靠後天勤練才有這種成果？”艾茵蘭德笑著拍尼希萊亨的肩膀，安慰道。  
東易翔雲和水琳輝月相視一笑，他們都說對了，也都說錯了。不二的確很像當年的東易翔雲，但他是不二，從頭到尾他就是不二。兩年後……噢不，是這場演奏會過後，相信眾人已經不會再說：“那就是大作曲家東易翔雲，或是大鋼琴家水琳輝月的徒弟了。”他們很清楚而且也很樂見。未來的路是無限寬的喔！  
不二和幸村又向台下最後一次鞠躬，這才開放眾人獻花。矣，已經覺得腰很痠了，還是要笑著向眾人揮手，他們突然能理解為什麼水琳輝月一上台就冰山氣質、東易翔雲一上台就神仙氣質、艾茵蘭德一上台就壞男人氣質的真正原因了！  
因為跡部礙於身分的關係，獻花當然是手塚來。  
那一天，不二在台上笑得燦爛，手塚永遠不會忘。

這場演奏會徹底打響不二的知名度，Facebook、Plurk、Youtube、Twitter等網站瘋狂轉載不二與幸村當晚的演出，點閱率每支影片都能輕鬆越上百萬大關！演奏會完的專輯更是賣到缺貨，緊急再版又再版仍然供不應求！人家都在說：“忘不了啊，那彈琴的風姿與技巧！”不二與幸村兩人再次大大打響清寧學院的招牌，特別是鋼琴組更是吸引更多人報考！不二名聲不脛而走，竟然連鄰國也耳聞有這麼一個天才少年，乃至於發出官方邀請。

“去鄰國演奏？還是到該首都去？但我記得那裡不是有些動盪嗎？”手塚在聽到黑井的回報後，若有所思地說道。因為不二還是住在手塚家，所以不知道什麼原因，目前不二的經濟人就變成手塚了！也是啦，手塚集團的企業版圖當然有跨足演藝界，要讓不二在舞台上發光發熱不成問題。但關於不二的事，手塚一定事必躬親，絕不假手他人。  
“不過這是周助少爺在國際上打響名聲的大好機會。鄰國很重視人文素養，周助少爺在國際上表演首站若能在那裡，很快就能站上國際。”黑井正色道。這倒是真的，鄰國極重視人文的發展，音樂文化等都表現亮眼，只可惜該國近年局勢不穩定。  
“這倒也是。還是得問問周助的意見。看他怎麼說好了。”手塚點頭道，如果真的只是去表演，好好保護不二手塚家應該做得到吧？  
之後手塚在與不二商討此事時，不二說全聽手塚安排，畢竟鄰國發出的是官方邀請，拒絕恐怕不太妥當，所以手塚還是先答應下來。但他總覺得哪裡怪怪的，商人靈敏的第六感告訴他這不是一筆很好的投資，當他把自己的感覺告訴不二時，不二說：“別擔心，沒事的。我一開完演奏會就立馬回國。再說，這種事也拒絕不得。”  
有些事就是這樣的，明明知道那是火坑，但還是跳進去了。不是因為無知，而是現實逼得你不得不跳啊！這時候唯一能做的，恐怕就盡量做好準備看看能否找機會離開吧。

就這樣，不二先飛去鄰國了。手塚家自然是派人保護。但事情竟然如手塚所擔心的那樣，從一開始他就覺得這個無法拒絕的邀約似乎哪裡有問題。不二前腳才剛踏上鄰國，黑井後腳就找手塚拿出剛傳來的報告！  
“我就知道這一定哪裡有問題。雖然目標不是周助，但周助還是會被波擊到。”手塚迅速看完報告後，神色凝重地道。報告說當地某組織要藉著這場演奏會除掉那天要去聽演奏會的皇儲，據說是直接炸掉整個國家音樂廳，手段之殘忍還波擊無辜，令人齒冷！  
“該怎麼辦，周助少爺人已經在鄰國了！”黑井擔憂地道，早知道應該要力諫手塚拒絕這場邀約！  
“嗯……周助要等到三天後演奏會才會受到攻擊，而且他也不是攻擊的主要目標。我們還有一點時間，一定要在鄰國製造一些動亂吸引該地警方注意。黑井，你馬上聯絡在當地的保鑣務必保護周助的安全。”手塚正色道，還有三天……就算拼了命也不讓周助受到一點傷害，絕對不讓他受到傷害！  
手塚當天馬上動身跡部府上，恰好跡部也接獲類似的情報正想與手塚商討，手塚就來了。兩人神色凝重，捧紅不二的是他們，若害不二喪命的也是他們，那到死都不會原諒自己吧！  
“還是該找你合作，我覺得這次單是手塚家可能應付不來。”手塚道。至今為止，他覺得他和跡部兩人替不二解決危機次數幾乎一樣多。如不二退學風波出手的是自己，但讓不二因東易翔雲頂替表演而聲名大噪的是跡部，這些他都知道，跡部也一定知道。只是兩人都不說破而已。  
“這事有點棘手。你打算怎麼做？”跡部正色問道。  
“只要想辦法能在這三天內製造一些動亂吸引當地警方注意，我想應該能拖一點時間才對。”手塚正色說道。本來想要自己處理的，但還是找上跡部了。  
“國光，你……該不會打算親自去吧？”看出兒時玩伴的異樣，跡部有些不敢相信地道，這種事親自去過於危險了，手塚他不要命了嗎，簡直是亂來！  
“景吾，你應該知道，如果周助死了，我絕對無法獨活。但我更不會搶在他前面先死，因為他會難過。我也知道這在亂來，你若不想親自去那也沒關係，就我一個吧！”手塚淡道，已經想好了、做好最壞的打算了，所以也就沒什麼好怕。  
跡部沉默半晌，終於說道：“我怎麼可以讓你一個出盡風頭呢？主角是本大爺才對。今晚就跟你動身去鄰國，我會安排。”他眼神銳利地瞥了手塚一眼，又道：“喂，國光，你的槍法沒生鏽吧？”  
“哼，還不至於。你這個豬頭。好吧，我們能全身而退自然是最好，不然我手塚家就吃不完兜著走，我可不想連累我家。”手塚冷冷地應道。跡部若有任何三長兩短，手塚家大概也玩完了。

＊＊＊

不二演奏會當天，鄰國音樂廳外剛開始是沒有異狀的，正如平常一樣，甚至還有一點下雨，行人依舊撐著傘快步走過。晚上，當音樂廳內人們聽得如痴如醉，音樂廳外的人們卻個個神經緊繃；音樂廳內人們和諧安詳，音樂廳外人們刀劍相向；音樂廳內人們好像置身天堂，音樂廳外的人們卻在地獄！  
砰！砰！很響的槍鳴聲！徹底震醒當地保全，更呼叫警方與憲兵來鎮壓！如果手塚和跡部的目的就只是製造一點動亂吸引當地政府注意，那目的是達成了！某組織突擊失敗，棄案，卻改攻擊手塚與跡部的人馬！  
音樂廳外槍林彈雨！要不是跡部與手塚兩人精準的槍法和合作無間的默契，恐怕早就葬生在子彈林！這不是電影，是貨真價實的槍戰！一個閃失就是一條人命的槍戰！  
不！某組織發現手塚等人的目的後，轉而專心圍擊手塚等人！甚至派更多人馬！手塚家人力不夠，帶來的保鑣已經有幾個中槍倒地了！畢竟手塚家只是商人企業，頂多訓練專業保鑣，不可能訓練職業槍手啊！那只有跡部皇家才可以訓練的！  
“你家的敢死隊什麼時候來？你有暗衛吧？”手塚向跡部低語，一個轉身又解決一個人，不過左手臂火辣辣的，已經中槍有一段時間了。撐住！疼痛讓他神智很清醒，雖然已經有四十八小時沒睡了！  
“再堅持一分鐘，你小心！”跡部低聲道，順手解決一個。他又道：“沒想到他們人這麼多！可惡，根本打不完！”他覺得自己根本就瘋了，當初竟然會答應手塚做這種事！  
“我們一定要活著回去！特別是你，你是未來的國王！”手塚正色道，突然一笑，道：“景吾，認識你太好了。”說完，手槍的最後兩顆子彈砰砰朝離跡部最近的兩位敵人射出，自己身上大腿、右胸和左腰中了三彈！已經感覺不到痛了，至少要保住跡部的命！手塚昏過去前是這麼想的。  
“國光你支持住啊！說好不能死的！”跡部見手塚暈過去了，忍不住大聲呼道。自己也中了兩槍，傷口有如撕裂般痛楚。  
又聽到陣陣槍聲，跡部卻覺得安心了，敢死隊終於趕上了！他也支持不住，暈了過去。好吧，這樣也好，至少人生第一次與老朋友體驗到什麼叫併肩作戰！這感覺很好，在這充滿不安定與猜忌的現實，真該慶幸還有人的肩膀願意給你靠！

演奏會結束，不二向台下謝幕，完全不曉得外面究竟發生什麼事。只以為演奏會順利落幕。錯！從來就不順利的！打從他來鄰國就是個陷阱！他前腳才剛離開舞台，就接到手塚家大管事黑井的電話。  
“周助少爺，國光少爺傷重！麻煩您等一下從後台離開時，跟蒼井走！手塚家派車接您！請別單獨行動！”黑井沉痛地道，但他的聲音還是很鎮定，指令也相當清楚，果然是手塚家大管事。  
與黑井通電話一結束，就接到跡部家大管事武藤的電話，與黑井的話如出一徹！  
不二太震驚了！怎麼才一個晚上，於自己最重要的兩個人竟然都傷重住院！為什麼？而且在這種時候……他一到後台，見手塚家的人和跡部家的人都在那裡，他……已經不知道該怎麼做了。連這種時候都要做出決擇……不！不想失去、不想失去你們、不想失去你啊！


	13. Chapter 13

章十二

不二突然覺得世界顛倒了，天旋地轉！他閉上眼深呼吸又深呼吸，努力讓自己平靜一些。等到腦袋可以稍微正常思考後，他緩緩地道：“現在情況怎麼樣了？我需要知道這一點。”拜託……他們不可以死啊！重傷還會有好的一天，一旦死了就什麼也沒有了！他第一次害怕會失去他！  
“國光少爺和景吾殿下正在搶救，雖然有些失血過多，但動手術的醫生是我國頂尖外科醫生。”蒼井照實應道，剛剛他才從醫院趕過來。  
“蒼井說的是真的。兩位少爺正在全力搶救。據點是在景吾殿下於鄰國設的皇家醫院。”武藤也道。  
其實不論是武藤還是蒼井，都不知道為什麼想要在自己家兩位少爺發生事情的第一時間趕來向不二報告，真的不知道。說蒼井吧，或許手塚和不二生活在同一個屋簷下還能說得過去。那武藤呢？當初跡部圭人將不二送走跡部家時，是不是一點瓜葛都沒有了？就單看這件事好了，手塚和跡部兩人其實根本就不想讓不二知道吧，作為管事他們都很清楚少爺們才對。  
“所以周助少爺，請您上車吧。”蒼井正色道。在這裡看到武藤其實有點意外，但畢竟是舊識，多少也猜出對方在想什麼。不過……他一定會接不二過去的。  
“請周助少爺上車吧。”武藤也正色道，他也想接不二過去。自己家少爺雖然不說，但看得出來不二對跡部一定很重要，因為他第一次見到少爺這麼不要命的舉動，二十三年來第一次見到。  
不二皺眉，淡道：“蒼井，走吧。”說著他便跟隨蒼井離開。  
武藤微微一笑，不二這麼做很合理，畢竟他現在住的地方是手塚家而非跡部家。接著武藤開著車尾隨在蒼井開的車後面。

不二一到醫院，很快就找到手塚和跡部的病房。手塚和跡部兩人幾乎是同時間動手術，所以住在同一間病房，不過據說晚一點兩家會派人過來各自帶到專屬高級病房。  
手塚和跡部剛動完手術，面色蒼白但呼吸平穩，應該是麻醉藥效還沒消除，他們沉睡著。好在傷勢沒有危及到生命，這讓不二長吁一口氣。至少還……活著。但看到他……心真的好痛好痛，痛到快無法呼吸。半年沒見到面，一見到就是這種場景。  
也不知道過了多久，跡部究竟傷勢輕一些，比手塚早醒來。他一睜眼就發現不二在看著自己，微微一怔，笑道：“你來了。”  
不二點點頭，應道：“我們好久沒見面了。竟然跟你見面是這種場景，不會覺得不夠華麗嗎？”雖然不知道他們中槍詳細原因，但聽蒼井說他們是為了自己而受傷的。光是這一點，他也會來。  
“但聽到武藤的話你還是來了。周助，我喜歡你。”跡部正色道。也不知道為什麼，最後那在自己心底沉澱已久的六個字很自然地就說出來了。說真的，已經能做到這種地步，那真的是很喜歡。  
不二一怔，定了定神，才道：“嗯。景吾……謝謝你。”他突然發現自己的心跳不再加快，本來好久以前就已經期待從跡部口中說出的六個字，他現在聽起來就好像一個朋友跟你說：“嗯，我過得很好。”一樣。  
“跟我在一起吧。”跡部當不二太歡喜，於是笑道。  
不二低下頭，緩緩地道：“景吾，讓我考慮一下，這三天我會給你答復。”  
“你不再喜歡我了？”跡部不敢相信地問道。之前櫻花樹下、微谷高校的璃櫻閣告白是怎麼回事？不二低著頭他看不到對方的表情。  
“我不知道。這兩天你好好靜養，兩天後，我只會踏進你或國光其中一人的病房，那就是我的選擇。”不二迎上跡部的目光，輕聲道。果然還是要面對，他應該要整理自己的感情才對。之後不二沒等到手塚當天晚上醒來就離開了。其實事實是，他三天後下午有一場很大的演奏會，他必須盡早準備並離開這裡。  
“你跟他說了。”手塚冷聲說道。  
“是，你不覺得時機剛好嗎？”跡部笑道。  
“糟糕透頂。”手塚簡短地應道。  
“看來你早就醒來，只是在裝睡。心機的傢伙。”跡部不耐煩地說道。  
“反正今天晚上就不跟你同房了。”手塚聳肩說道。  
“不過……我們至少還活著。”跡部正色道。  
“嗯，還活著。”手塚點頭淡道。只要還活著，就會有希望，哪怕只有一點點，那就是絕不能放棄的理由。

不二瞪著窗外發呆，就算聽到蒼井跟他說手塚醒了，他也只是笑一下，卻沒趕過去看。他想起高中畢業那一年，璃櫻閣與跡部的對話。  
“景吾，我喜歡你。”不二正色道，他定定地看著跡部，本來以為他根本不會來璃櫻閣，但跡部竟然出現了，反而令自己有些緊張。手塚他究竟用了什麼方法？  
“我知道，但我不能跟你在一起。”跡部應道，語調平淡幾乎沒任何起伏。  
不二一怔，眼神閃過極短暫的失落，但很快就恢復他平常雲淡風清的神情，他垂下眼睫，淡道：“是嗎……那很抱歉，耽誤你的時間了。”說完一鞠躬，不顧璃櫻閣外的大雨，轉身便離開了。  
原來，早在感情一開花，就如同櫻花一般，就謝了。沒有結果的結果。有一首詩曾道：“不是愛風塵，似被前緣誤，花開花落自有時，總賴東君主。”不知道為什麼，他很怕知道自己現在的心思究竟喜歡誰多一些。跡部嗎……還是手塚？心真的亂了！不過當他聽到他們發生事情的時候，腦海中浮現的是他的身影。他突然間什麼都明白了，原來……心並沒有亂，是自己東想西想太多雜念，答案非常明瞭。抬眼一看，已經天亮了。  
“蒼井跟我說你不吃不喝不睡不練琴，看樣子是真的喔！”一個愉悅的聲音在不二耳邊響起。  
不二回頭一看，笑道：“原來是精市！怎麼有空過來呢？”而且是哪時候過來的呀，果然是自己想到太入神了，所以完全沒發現房間多一個人。  
“當然有空，我剛在這裡開發表會。一接到蒼井的電話就趕過來了。吶，還沒吃早餐吧，想什麼這麼入神？”幸村笑道，拿了西式早餐遞到不二面前。  
“還能為什麼事呢？”不二笑嘆道，他伸手接過幸村遞來的早點，咬了一口三明治，他發現自己餓了。  
“嗯，事情我聽蒼井說了一點，所以你打算去哪間病房？1314還是1315？”幸村問道。既然是蒼井派他來勸不二，他當然是做足功課，蒼井也透露不少資訊給幸村知道。嗯……總不能連不二也要住院吧？好在不二看起來精神不錯，好像也沒因為忘記吃飯而憔悴什麼的，不過倒還是很瘦。  
不二一怔，原來早就注定這樣的結果了，不再猶豫了，他狼吞虎嚥吃下最後一口三明治，花不到半分鍾喝掉整瓶牛奶，才笑著對幸村道：“1314，那代表一生一世啊，精市。”  
幸村嘆氣般笑了，道：“快去吧，他等你很久了。”本來還是想告訴不二自己的心意的……這樣也好，走在他旁邊見他跌倒至少還能扶他一把，從很早以前就已經注定的結果，幸村也認了，雖然真的……很喜歡，真的很喜歡不二。就這樣吧，至少還可以以‘知己’的身分陪伴不二身邊，已經足夠了。  
不二點點頭，離開房間。很快就來到1314病房和1315病房的中間，病房外站著是手塚家管事蒼井與跡部家管事武藤，兩位管事看著不二，都等著替不二開門。卻見不二走到武藤管事身旁，蒼井管事一怔，有些不敢相信。不二當作沒看到蒼井的反應，反而是低聲對武藤說幾句話，武藤臉色煞白又不可置信，態度對不二仍然恭敬，朝不二鞠躬。  
不二接著走到蒼井面前，笑著道：“蒼井，請你開門吧。”  
不知道為什麼，蒼井有一種因為感動而想哭的衝動，而不二那笑容他永遠不會忘記，是多麼如沐春風又這麼自信，就像他平常在台上表演時的魅力吧。他替不二開門，默默地跟在不二後面。  
手塚見房門被人打開，心悸動一下。應該不要抱希望的，這樣就不會失望了吧？耳邊傳來卻是如春風般柔和的聲音，宛若吟唱千萬回。  
“國光，我來看你了。”不二笑著道。  
手塚一怔，是不二……是不二周助！這就是他三天後答案嗎？手塚有點不敢相信，他已經做好最壞的打算了，沒想到不二選擇踏進自己的病房。他獃楞道：“你……你……。”不是愛他到不能自己無法呼吸嗎？  
“嗯，我進來了，希望你的傷有好一點。真抱歉你剛醒的時候我沒馬上來看你。”不二淡笑道。  
“……好多了。你……。”手塚怕不二擔心，只說了傷勢好轉，但就這樣，還是不知道要對不二說什麼，因為還是不敢相信啊！  
“這兩天我想了很多，發現我還是比較適合踏進這裡。國光，你要趕緊好起來喔！”不二似乎也沒要手塚回話的意思，只是若有所思地笑道。他想了一想，突然抱住手塚。  
手塚又是一怔，就算傷口有點疼，但都比不上左胸那顆跳動的心臟那種感動，真的……不是在做夢吧？但懷中那瘦弱骨感的身子感覺卻又這麼真實。再次提醒自己所期待的事是真的。果然人還是要有期待吧，就算有可能會失望，但至少心的感動與失落才會感覺到自己還活著，畢竟心是熱的。手塚嗯了一聲，道：“我會的。”  
“我第一次這麼害怕失去一個人。當聽到蒼井的話後，我首次知道什麼叫六神無主。”不二沉痛地嘆道，可能也是因為這樣，他不敢等到手塚醒來。嗯，人是會變的吧，以前早就習慣‘失去’的感覺，而且也麻痹了……。先是失去親人，又失去喜歡跡部與待在跡部家的權利，然後這一次是差點失去手塚，完完全全徹徹底底地失去！光是用想的就不想面對啊！  
手塚瞪大雙眼，索性不二沒機會看到。這算是用生命換來對不二的告白嗎？  
“國光……你喜歡我嗎？”不二輕聲問道。  
“喜歡。”手塚簡短地道，總算有可以說話的空間了，而且還是不二問話，主動問話喔。  
不二慢慢放開手塚，道：“有這一句話就夠了。抱歉讓你等這麼久。”像是哭一般笑了。曾經只是把對方的存在視為理所當然，然後漸漸習慣與依賴，最後才發現那一切都源自兩個字‘喜歡’，原來就是喜歡吶……過了近十八年才知道啊！  
“不會，為了你多久都願意等。”手塚淡道，那聲音與語調就好像春風一樣溫暖盪漾，好像練習了千萬回就為今天吟唱一般。  
不二一怔，他笑了。  
“對了，周助，明年一月手塚企業要開春宴，不知道有沒有那榮幸邀請大鋼琴家周助替本集團演奏呢？明年領家父之命，我將接管國內手塚企業的部分，這算是我接手手塚家業的第一步吧。”手塚正色說道。  
“當然沒問題，就當做我送上的開春禮吧，要知道邀請我演奏的價位可是很高的喔！”不二笑著道。這倒是真的。  
手塚挑眉，疑道：“嗯？我可是你的經濟人呢，這樣至少就不用錢了吧？”  
“哈！那就這吧，今年我打算閉關，所以公開演奏會請幫我全數推掉。”不二正色道。一半是為了練琴，但更多的原因還是想陪著手塚，陪著他直到他痊癒為止，然後第一場演奏會就在他的開春宴。

隔壁房的跡部聽著蒼井晚一點傳來的回報，不由得搖頭。果然自己還是晚了一步吧？如果當初就答應不二的話，那今天不二選擇一定是踏進自己的房間。只可惜太遲了……那時不二跟自己告白之所以沒答應，並不是因為不喜歡，而是因為不能在一起。如今開口求不二留下，不二卻委婉的拒絕了，因為不再喜歡。就像璃櫻閣外的櫻花一般，在最美的時候盛開然後凋謝，只是已經不會再為自己開花了，已經不會了。原來不二被跡部圭人送走後，就已經注定了是這樣的結局吧。  
心裡有點苦澀，還好不二不算冷血，傳了短訊說明天一早會過來看自己。  
跡部微微一笑，對武藤道：“今晚去辦離院手續，順便就回國了。”  
武藤低應一聲便離開病房。  
跡部又看了一次短訊，手指移到 Delete 鍵，刪除不二的短訊。就這樣吧，不二，你讓我知道‘一個人的喜歡’的珍貴性，錯過了就錯過了，以後就是朋友了吧？因為那個人很早以前就跟自己說過：“一旦誰得到周助，就別放手。”絕對不放手呢，自己怎麼可能還有機會呢？


	14. Chapter 14

尾聲

也不曉得跡部回國後做了什麼事，卻見鄰國當局開始處理組織，並且在短短一個月內就把組織殲滅了。大概是施加什麼壓力吧，跡部皇家不是什麼省油的燈，特別是遇到未來國家繼承人的生死！當然，透過這件事也不難發現跡部皇室權力之大實力之強，令人俯首稱臣。據說手塚家也幫不少忙。呃……至於手塚家的後續發展嘛……本來跡部圭人是要追究手塚國晴的，後來光是忙於鄰國組織的事就回身乏術，所以就放過手塚家了。話是這麼說啦，但跡部圭人也不太可能會認真去處置手塚家，畢竟人家手塚集團幾乎掌握該國的經濟命脈嘛！

手塚集團的開春宴則確實請到不二來表演。這場表演倍受矚目，是不二閉關半年多來的第一場表演，大家都在看。果然不負眾望，不二的演奏再次博得滿堂彩，這次演出可以看得出來不二不僅在演奏技巧下足功夫，表演的十五首創作曲目更是讓人驚豔，人氣直逼他的老師東易翔雲（事後東易翔雲也對不二的演出讚不絕口）。這表演一結束，手塚才告訴不二說他今年度演出通告滿檔，馬上讓閒習慣的不二欲哭無淚。而手塚國光以二十四歲之齡接手手塚集團國內部門更是躍上財經與社會版的頭條，大家都在看這為年輕的 CEO 究竟會帶給手塚集團什麼新氣象。  
當然，手塚獻花與不二微笑的場景大家一定記得！

“五年之約還存在嗎？”不二輕聲問道。  
不二和手塚有一天以優秀校友的身分回微谷高校發表畢業演說，此刻他們來到璃櫻閣，那個景色極美卻對他們有極多故事的地方。櫻花盛開著，隨風飄下美不勝收。  
“我說過了，只要是你我都願意等。”手塚聳肩說道。  
換不二疑惑了，他皺眉道：“為什麼你當初會想要跟我定五年之約呢？”  
“你真的想知道？”手塚淡笑著問道，他負手臨風而立。這片櫻花林盛開的時候很美。  
“當、當然。”不二看到手塚有點好笑地看著自己，回應竟然有些結巴。  
“因為我有自信，比任何人都還要喜歡你。”手塚淡笑著應道，眼神卻是無比認真。因為比任何人都喜歡你，所以願意等，哪怕機會渺茫。  
不二獃楞到說不出話來。  
手塚笑著湊近不二，說道：“在這個世界上，我有自信比任何人都還要喜歡你。”這次得到不二，他自有本事不會放手了，絕對不會放手。  
不二已經驚訝到腦中空白了。原來等待的理由可以很簡單，因為……比較愛，就這樣而已。突然感覺到懷中一暖，卻是被手塚緊緊抱在懷中。  
其實，如果不二再細心一點的話，會發現也是同一個理由，讓幸村與跡部主動放棄喜歡不二的權力。當然，當一個人能毫不猶豫地說出比較愛這層原因，那已經很愛很愛了。宛如春風低喃一般：“在這個世界上，我有自信比任何人都還要喜歡你。”不論是誰，聽到都會感動得想哭吧。  
“國光，謝謝你願意等我。我也喜歡你。”不二輕聲道。  
雲淡風清般的笑容與如春風般的低語，手塚永遠不會忘記。他不置可否地點頭。也是，十三歲那年，他提出五年之約，不二拒絕了。十八歲那年，他再提一次五年之約，不二說，五年之約生效但你要等我。於是他等。二十四歲那年，五年之約早已過了期限，但時間對手塚來說從來就不是問題。這大概就是所謂的……等待時光在一起吧？  
五年之約的內容是這樣的，如果五年後不二沒有喜歡的人或是喜歡上手塚，那兩人就在一起吧。因為……比較愛啊！  
話說那首詩還有後面，整首如下：“不是愛風塵，似被前緣誤，花開花落自有時，總來東君主。去也終須去，往也如何往，待得山花開滿頭，莫問奴歸處。”於是乎，就這樣吧。  
這個璃櫻閣曾送走一段感情，卻又帶來一段。只是這次……沒有下雨喔！

全文完

2010.April


End file.
